I've found you
by Jumunkin
Summary: Joesph a young man who lived his whole life in Zootopia runs into an old friend that he tried his best to forget about, how will he react to seeing his old childhood friend? (Disclaimer I do not own Zootopia, Zootopia belongs to Disney)
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Zootopia, the sun was shining, the birds were singing everything was peaceful. But inside of the Z.P.D department, a certain rabbit and fox were having an argument.

"No, Nick! I did not eat your sandwich!" Judy yelled.

Nick crossed his arms, glaring at his partner "Then who did? Chief Bogo!" Nick retorted Judy crossed her arms turning away from Nick.

Nick scoffed closing the fridge "I'm going back to work!" He yelled walking out of the lunchroom.

"Fine!" Judy yelled back, refusing to look at Nick, Nick exited the room going to his office entering the room Nick grumbled sitting at his desk.

Pulling out papers from a drawer he continued his rant "She can deny it all she wants." The young fox protested looking through the case files.

Nick raised a brow "Three weeks and no crimes have been happening whatsoever." He picked up his mug sipping his now cold Coffey grimacing at the bitter taste he continued looking through the files. "No sign of the mouser gang." He muttered, taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

He flipped through some more files "No robberies, no attacks." Nick sat the files down at his desk, he scratched his head "Well, I be darned." Nick smiled "Looks like I finally get a break!" kicking back in his chair he put his paws up on the desk relaxing, he pulled out his phone.

"Nothing new on furbler." He muttered, taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front desk, Judy was fuming pacing back and forth "How dare he accuse me!" She yelled at the cheetah. Benjamin was about to speak but was cut off. "After all, we've been through he would accuse me of touching his sandwich!" Benjamin tried to say something but was interrupted again. "I only like carrots! Not some stupid sub!" Judy stopped pacing and looked at Benjamin "You know what I'm not going to let him accuse me!" Benjamin tried to speak again but was cut off. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Thanks for the talk Benjamin." She said walking off.

Benjamin sat there watching Judy walk off "You're...Welcome?"

* * *

Judy barged into Nick's office "Nick!" Judy shouted, but Nick was too busy playing on his phone "Nick!" Judy yelled walking up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"We need to talk!"

Nick still playing on his phone, nodded "Yeah."

"I did not touch your sandwich!"

Nick nodded again "Yeah."

Judy growled, "Are you even listing to me?"

Nick nodded "Yeah."

Judy snatched the phone from Nick, Nick yelped in protest "Hey that's mine!"

Nick went to grab for it, but Judy pulled it out of his reach "Okay Carrots calm down." Nick got up from his seat reaching out his paw. "Please give it back."

Judy shook her head "No! I'm tired of you ignoring me Nick!"

Nick went to grab the phone again, this time, Judy jumped back "No! You'll get this back when I say so!"

Nick sighed "Hopps I'm listing please just give me my phone back."

Judy sighed, holding out the phone "Take it."

Nick went to take the phone when Judy pulled it back "What happened?" She asked mockingly.

Nick groaned "Please don't do this Carrots."

"Do what?" Judy asked, putting the phone in her pocket

"No, not again!" Nick groaned Judy then bolted out of Nick's office Nick groaned chasing after her getting out the office Nick saw Judy turn the corner in the hallway. Running down the hallway, he turned the same corner just in time to see Judy turn another corner "Where are you going!?" Nick yelled no response.

Turning the other corner at the end of the hall, Nick stopped dead in his tracks "No, not the police training camp!" Nick panted Judy stopped running and turned around.

"What happened Nick three weeks and you're out of shape?" Judy asked, jogging in place, "You're a police officer you shouldn't be playing on your phone during the job. So if you want your phone back you're going to have to run this training camp with me, think you can keep up."

Judy ran out the door and into the training camp Nick screamed chasing after her "HOPPS!"

* * *

A black haired man walked through the streets of Zootopia surprisingly the animals of Zootopia have gotten used to him, Joseph would get the occasional glance or stare but no one bothered him. He smirked seeing a familiar fox walking down the street. "Hey!" Joseph called out to the fox, the fox looked towards Joseph.

Finnick walked up to Joseph, "What?" The fox asked glancing around.

"You know what!" Joseph responded, leaning down, Finnick raised an eyebrow "Todays your birthday!"

The fox rolled his eyes "Yeah, so what?"

"Well-" Joseph said, digging in his pocket, "I got you this!" Joseph pulled out an envelope handing it to Finnick. The fox raised an eyebrow opening the envelope, pulling out a card with a baby elephant on the front playing drums. Finnick shot Joseph an annoyed look opening the card his eyes widened when he pulled out three hundred dollars.

"Woah Joseph thank-" Joseph held up his hand.

"That's not all I'm also taking us out for drinks tonight, don't worry, it's on me."

Finnick smiled, patting Joesph on the shoulder "You're a good friend."

"No problem man," Joseph said, Finnick put the money in his pocket, taking the card he folded it up and put it into his shirt pocket walking off Finnick looked back at Joesph one more time waving goodbye.

Standing up Joesph waved bye back continuing to walk down the sidewalk when a growl came from his stomach "Time to get some grub" Joesph said looking around for a good restaurant. After twenty minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a restaurant called House Of Cakes standing outside the door Joesph dusted himself off before walking into the building.

Britny a female jaguar was standing at the front desk, she spotted Joesph and waved him over Joesph walked up to her, "Do you guys make pancakes?" Joesph asked.

Britny nodded "Of course we do! My name is Britny and I'm your server today, please follow me to your table!" she said with an overbearing smile on her face.

Britny began walking to the front of the restaurant and Joesph followed looking around Joesph noticed how many odd looks he was getting from the other animals and asked Judy if he could be moved to the back "No problem sweetie!"

Joesph sat at the very back of the restaurant reading his menu Britny approached him with a notepad in a pin in her paws "Are you ready to order darling?" She asked.

"Yes! I would like one pancake with a small sprite." Britny nodded jotting down what he said.

"It will be out in a couple minutes." She said walking off two cops entered the building Joesph instantly noticed their uniforms and slid down in his seat moving his menu higher.

Officer Garry turned to his partner "Are you sure this place is any good?" Garry asked as they waited at the front desk.

Larry nodded "Yes, this is one of my favorite places to go." he responded a little annoyed.

Tasha a female deer waitress approached them "Where would you two gentlemen like to sit today?" She asked, the wolves both looked at each other before speaking.

"I guess anywhere," Garry said, looking at Larry for confirmation Larry nodded.

"Well, we have another booth in the back,"Tasha said, pointing near Joesph's direction, Joesph looked seeing another booth right next to him.

"Crap." He mumbled scooting away from the booth Joesph sat on the edge of the other side of his booth hiding under his menu Tasha led the two officers to their booth both wolves sat down on opposite ends.

"What would you guys like to drink?"

"I'll have a water," Larry responded the waitress pulled out a pen and paper and wrote it down.

"I'll have a lemonade." Garry said, closing his menu "And fries."

The waitress wrote down what Garry said: "Okay your food will be out in a jiffy!" The deer said she smiled walking off.

Britny came back with a plate of hotcakes in one paw and a sprite in the other sitting the pancakes and sprite on the table, she sat his silverware right next to him Joesph still hanging on to his menu Britny took the menu from him Joesph gasped turning away from the officers he faked a sneeze putting his shirt over his face.

"Bless you, dear call if you need anything!" Joesph nodded, glancing to his right noticing that officer Garry was staring at him Joesph pulled the shirt down gulping.

"Hey, kid!" Garry asked Joesph looked around the empty booth before pointing at himself. Garry nodded "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"N-No!" Joesph stuttered putting his hand over his face.

Garry gave him a strange look turning to his partner "Doesn't that boy in the booth next to us look familiar?" Larry looked over at the boy his eyes instantly widening in recognition.

Joesph sat his fork down, putting 50 bucks on the table, he stood up, leaving his pancake and untouched sprite "Hey, you!" Officer Larry called out Joesph started running The two Officers soon followed suit.

As they ran out the restaurant they pulled out their tranq guns "Where did he go?" Officer Garry asked.

Officer Larry sniffed the air pointing behind them "That way!"

Joesph ran full speed down the sidewalk bumping into a couple animals he managed to keep going. Looking behind him, he could see the two cops chasing after him turning a corner still running he saw an alleyway turning into the alleyway Joesph ducked down behind an old box officer Garry ran past him but Officer Larry stopped running and started sniffing the air.

He turned to the alleyway pointing his gun at him, "Come out with your hands up!" Joesph sighed standing up he put his hands up.

Officer Garry, who realized his partner was no longer running next to him turned around walking towards him, Officer Larry put the paw cuffs around Joesph's wrists.

"So you are the missing kid." Officer Larry mumbled, but Joesph didn't respond.

"Silent treatment, huh?" Officer Garry teased, running up right next to Joesph "So this is the missing child, he looks a lot younger in the photo."

The two cops led Joesph to a police van the trio entered the police van Joesph sat in the back while the two officers sat in the front. Officer Larry looked back at Joesph turning on the van. "You know it's a felony to run from a police officer right?"

Garry looked over at Larry "Let the kid off we were young once." Garry smiled looking back at Joesph

Officer Larry chuckled "You're way too soft on kids." Larry turned around looking at Joesph "But since you've been missing for six years I will let you off easy too."

Joesph looked down at the ground _"I'm an idiot!"_ Joesph thought to himself _"I should have left when the cops showed up!"_ Joesph sighed leaning back and closing his eyes.

Officer Larry pulled out of the driveway of the restaurant and drove off.

* * *

The three arrived at the Z.P.D department the two wolves existed the van Officer Garry walked to the back of the police van opening the doors, letting Joesph out he was led inside the Z.P.D department, they led him to a door opening the door it was some type of office room with a large rhino behind glass sitting at the front desk.

The two officers sat him in a chair, leaving the room Officer Mchorn looked at him "Please stand." Joesph stood up walking closer to the desk.

"First name," Mchorn asked.

"J-Joseph sir." Mchorn nodded writing it down.

"Middle name." Joesph gulped.

"Philips." He said his voice cracking.

"Is something wrong son?" Mchorn asked Joesph just shook his head.

"Last name." Joesph gulped.

"Can I pass?" Joesph asked a nervous smile on his face.

"Kid, I don't want to play games, Last name," Mchorn repeated irritation in his voice.

Joesph sighed, " Wilde." Joesph muttered.

Mchorn raised an eyebrow "Wilde?"

* * *

Nick gasped finally making it to the end of the course "Ha! Carrots I made it! Give me my phone back now."

Judy panted handing the phone back to Nick, Nick kissed his phone putting it in his pocket when his walkie-talkie turned on. "Nick come to my office now!" Cheif Bogo yelled.

"What does he want this time?" Nick groaned he picked up the walkie talkie pressing the button "Be there in a Sec."

He looked over at Judy "Want to come with?" Judy nodded.

* * *

Nick and Judy sat in chief Bogo's office "A creature came in today." Cheif Bogo said in an oddly calm tone.

Nick nodded "We have strange creature come here all the time, what's your point?"

"Well, he is on the missing animal reports." Chief Bogo stated.

"Oh really?" Nick said, raising a brow.

"Tell me Nick if you know this creature." Chief Bogo said picking up some files.

Nick leaned back in his chair smirking"I'll try." He replied coyly.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Joesph Philips Wilde." Chief Bogo stated.

Nick smirk disappeared, his face turned dead serious "I know him." He mumbled, putting the front legs of his chair back on the ground. "What about him?" Nick asked.

"Well, we have a Joesph Wilde in our custody." Chief Bogo replied

Nick's ears perked up, "Really!?" Nick stood up.

"Yes, he was apprehended by two officers at House of Cakes."

Nick smiled "No way! You found him!" Nick climbed on top of the desk hugging Chief Bogo "Thank you so much Bogie!"

Chief Bogo yelled "Get off of me! And don't ever call me that again!" Nick cheered jumping off the desk.

Judy looked at Nick confused "Nick, who is Joesph?"

Nick turned to Judy his smile growing even wider. "He is my younger brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a brother!" Judy and Bogo said in unison.

Judy stared at Nick baffled "Why didn't you tell me!?" She yelled.

Nick raised his paws up "Easy Carrots." Nick took a couple of steps back "It was something I really didn't want to talk about."

"Fine if you don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it,"Judy said crossing her arms turning away from Nick

Nick gulped, looking over at Chief Bogo, Bogo just shrugged "Well, I believe you two should sort this out outside of my office." Bogo said pointing to the front door.

Nick shook his head, "As much as I would love to scream and yell at Hopps all day I have a little brother to see."

Judy walked next to Nick "I'm coming too!"

Nick bent down to Judy's level "Um, Hopps I believe this is a family reunion, not a family friend get together."

Judy growled, "I'm going to see your little brother with or without your permission!." Judy walked towards the door grabbing Nick by the tie "Come on!"

Nick gasped stumbling forward "Carrots!" Nick yelled grabbing the neck of his tie as he was dragged out of the room

Judy slammed the door shut, Chief Bogo chuckled picking up his coffee mug "Women." He mumbled taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Joesph sat in the chair, looking up at Mchorn "Can you please take these cuffs off?" Joesph asked struggling in his restraints.

"For the tenth time now no," Mchorn replied, rubbing his temples.

Mchorn's walkie talkie turned on "Officer Mchorn Officer Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are heading to your office." Cheif Bogo spoke from the walkie talkie.

Mchorn nodded pressing the button "Roger." Mchorn replied Joesph stood up out of his chair.

"Nick is an officer!? " Joesph asked Mchorn nodded Joesph sighed, sitting back down when it hit him. "Wait, Nick is here!" Mchorn nodded again.

Joesph stood back up, Mchorn raised a brow "It's been a pleasure, but I really gotta go." Joesph said looking at an open window way above his chair.

"Sir, please sit down," Mchorn said Joesph ignoring him took a couple steps back, he ran towards the wall using the chair, he boosted himself up grabbing onto the edge of the window.

Mchorn picked up his walkie talkie "Officer Garry Officer Larry get in here now!" Joesph hoisted himself over the window landing on his butt he stood back up having very limited motion due to the cuffs.

Looking behind him, he saw Officer Garry with a donut in his mouth the white wolf ran towards the window, sticking his paw through the open window, he grabbed at Joesph, Joesph jerked away from the window running towards the Z.P.D gate Officer Garry slipped through the window chasing after Joesph.

* * *

The two ran through town Joesph taking many turns trying to lose the Officer, Garry chased after Joesph a couple of feet behind him.

Joesph turned another corner dead end he gulped about to run the other way when Officer Garry stopped in front of him. The wolf eating the last bite of his donut chuckled. "Okay, kid if you just come back quietly no one will get hurt."

Joesph raised a brow, looking at Garry "Um, where's your partner?" He asked.

Garry took a step forward "Bathroom break." Garry responded.

Joesph took a step back trying to stall "So see any good shows lately?"

Garry took another step forward "Yeah, why don't we talk about it when you get back to the office."

Joesph took another step back, this time, his back hit the wall "Oh crap." He said looking around the alley floor.

Officer Garry chuckled walking towards him "I gotta hand it to ya kid you're a good workout."

Joesph snatched up a stick waving it back and forth Officer Garry's eyes followed the stick.

"Are you a good boy?" Joesph asked, waving the stick faster Officer Garry nodded panting.

"Sit," Joesph ordered Officer Garry sat on the ground wagging his tail "Good boy!" Joesph said rubbing the Officer's head.

"Can I see your keys?" Joesph asked Officer Garry nodded, pulling out a ring with a whole bunch of keys.

"Okay, which one is the cuff keys?" Joesph asked Officer Garry switched through the keys before stopping at one.

"Good boy!" Joesph said, taking, the key from Officer Garry Joesph quickly undoing the cuffs he was free rubbing his wrist, putting the key into his pocket, he tossed the cuffs behind him Joesph looked back down at Officer Garry, who was still sitting "Stand." Joesph said Officer Garry stood up about a foot taller then Joesph.

Joesph smirked waving the stick bank and forth "You want the stick?" Garry nodded his tongue lolling out "Go get it!" Joesph yelled, throwing the stick far away Officer Garry barked chasing after the stick on all fours. Joesph chuckled, running out of the alleyway he ran in the opposite direction."I can't believe that worked!"

* * *

Nick opened the door looking around the office "Uh Mchorn where's Joesph?" Nick asked walking into the room.

Mchorn grunted pointing to the open window "What!?" Nick yelled, "Why didn't you stop him!" Nick growled.

"I sent Officer Garry after him," Mchorn replied Nick groaned face palming.

"Please tell me Officer Larry went with him too." Mchorn shook his head.

"Yup, he got away!" Nick groaned clenching his fist taking a breath, Nick calmed himself down He turned back to Mchorn "I want a search party searching all of Zootopia!"

Judy walked into the room "But Nick what about Chief Bogo?"

Nick growled, "I don't care what Chief Bogo says he is my little brother and I'm not about to lose him again."

Judy stared at Nick concerned _"I've never seen him so upset before?"_ Judy walked up next to Nick "What do you mean again?"

Nick sighed, walking out of the room "We'll talk about it later Hopps."

Nick walking down the hallway was stopped by Judy "Nick! Please tell me what's wrong, I don't like being in the dark like this!" Judy fell onto her knees hugging Nick's legs "Please tell me." She begged looking up at Nick.

Nick looked down at Judy he sighed "Follow me." Judy nodded, getting up, she followed Nick back to his office they entered the room. Nick shut and locked the door, he walked up to his desk, sitting on top of the desk. Judy pulled a chair from behind the desk, sitting on it Nick sighed, rubbing his face as Judy listened intently.

"Well, first of all, Joesph is adopted, my mom found him in an alleyway dumpster. She heard a crying baby walking over to the trash she opened the lid and saw a small baby still in diapers. My mom cleaned him up and brought him home. When she did, I was happy, I had a little brother to play with the only problem was we didn't know what he was. He had no fur on his body small ears, small nose a patch of fur on his head. He was nothing we ever saw before, but my mom still raised him like her own.

* * *

Flashback

 _"Nicholas?" Joesph called looking through the halls the little boy was unknowingly being tracked by a little fox "Nicholas?" Joesph called, peeking into his mother's room "Nicholas?" Joesph called looking around the room seeing nothing he continued walking down the hall._

 _"Rawr!" Joesph turned around and was tackled by a tiny fox, the fox licked Joesph across the cheek "Got you, Joey!" Nick cheered as Joesph laughed wiping his cheek off._

 _Joesph let out a gasp of horror "Nicholas! Behind you!" Nick still on top of Joesph turned around, this time, Joesph tackled Nick the two giggled rolling around the floor Joesph now on top. "I got you~" Joesph sang Nick giggled tickling Joesph, Joesph jerked back as Nick hopped back on top._

 _"What was that?" The little fox asked, tickling Joesph, Joesph laughing._

 _"P-Please N-N-Nicholas, stop!" The young toddler begged as their mom approached from behind them._

 _"What are you two doing?" The female fox asked leaning down._

 _"Mommy!" Joesph and Nick shouted they both ran up to her hugging her legs._

 _She giggled scooping both of her children up "Okay, who's ready for dinner?" Nick and Joesph both giggled._

 _"We are!" They both yelled._

* * *

 _After dinner, Nick and Joesph were both changed into their pajamas and were ready for bed. Their mom picked them up and took them into the bedroom._

 _She tucked Joesph in walking to the other bed, she then tucked Nick in, she sat down on Nick's bed "Tell me what you want to be when you grow up sweetie."_

 _The little fox smiled, looking up "I want to be a ranger scout!" He shouted she chuckled kissing Nick on the forehead she then walked over to Joesph's bed._

 _"Tell me what you want to be."_

 _Joesph giggled "I want to be by Nicholas side!"_

 _She giggled leaning in she kissed Joesph on the forehead, leaning back up, she smiled, walking towards the door "Goodnight." she whispered, turning off the light and closing the door._

 _Nick snuggled into his covers, but could hear Joesph sniffling from across the room "What's wrong, Joey?" The little fox asked sitting up._

 _"I'm scared of the dark." Joesph cried._

 _"Do you want to sleep with me?" Joesph nodded the little boy climbed out of his bed running over to Nick's he hopped in his bed hugging Nick._

 _The little fox smiled, rubbing his brother's back "I love you Joesph!" He whispered, pull_ ing _Joesph into a hug they both lay back down on the pillow._

 _"I-I love you to Nicholas." The young boy snuggled into the fox's chest Nick's tail wrapped around Joesph as they snuggled together falling asleep._

* * *

Five years later

 _For Nick's ninth birthday, he got a_ _ranger_ scouts _uniform his mom smiled: "Sweetie, you look so cute!" She said hugging her son, Joesph came running outside._

 _"Mom, can I go too?" Joesph begged_ grabbing _onto his mother's leg._

 _"I don't know?" His mom teased "I mean I did buy a second outfit but it's too small for Nick." Joesph's eyes lit up._

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you, mom! I love you so much!" He jumped up hugging his mom, his mom giggled picking him up._

 _She bent down looking at Nick "Alright Nick I want you to watch your little brother alright."_

 _Nick nodded saluting "Yes, ma'am!_

 _She giggled "Alright everybody in the car!" Nick cheered, running towards the car Joesph giggled as his mom sat him down and he ran towards the car._

* * *

 _Joesph and Nick both giggled when they pulled up to the camp "Nicholas this is going to be fun!" Joesph shouted exiting the car._

 _Nick Nodded "Yeah I'm ready to help any animal in need!" The young fox shouted hopping out the car he grabbed Joesph's hand and they ran towards the camp spot._

 _Miss Wilde chuckled, watching her two kids running off "You two have fun!" She yelled._

 _They both looked back at their mom "We will!" They both yelled back._

* * *

Judy nodded "I remember you told me about this part." She said.

Nick nodded "Yeah, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about Joesph." he sighed, his ears drooping down "I should have told you the whole story the real story."

Judy raised a brow "The real story?"

* * *

 _Nick came out of the room crying, trying to get the muzzle off of him, Joesph who just came back from using the bathroom ran over to him "Nicholas! What happened?" Joesph yelled quickly undoing the muzzle Nick threw the muzzle off himself sniffling._

 _"It was those other kids!" He cried, hugging Joesph, Joesph growled, looking at the door that Nick just came out of._

 _"Wait here, brother," Joesph whispered slowly sitting Nick to the ground Joesph walked towards the door but Nick stood back up._

 _"W-What are you doing!" Nick cried Joesph clinched his fist._

 _"I'll teach them to hurt my brother!" Joesph yelled now in front of the door._

 _"Don't!" Nick yelled hugging Joesph "I don't want them to hurt you too!" He cried._

 _"Nicholas." Joesph whispered, "I won't let anybody hurt you again." He whimpered hugging Nick back._

 _Joesph cried, still hugging Nick, the fox sniffled "I love you brother." Nick whimpered hugging Joesph tighter._

 _"I love you too brother!" Joesph cried as they both hugged each other._

* * *

Six Years later

 _The young fox sat at his desk "Uh math sucks!" Nick groaned looking over at Joesph._

 _The young teen chuckled "You're right about that." Joesph laughed Nick passed a note to Joesph, Joesph opened the note._

 _Wanna ditch class?_

 _Joesph looked over at Nick and nodded Joesph raised his hand "Uh Mr. Hallsworthy?"_

 _"Yes, Joesph?" The pig called looking at Joesph "Can I use the bathroom?"_

 _Mr. Hallsworthy chuckled "Sorry, you can't ditch my class again." Mr. Hallsworthy turned back to board counting the lesson Joesph groaned._

 _Nick smirked, looking over at Joesph "I got this." He whispered Nick leaned back falling out of his chair._

 _"Ow! My back!" Nick yelled, grabbing his back in exaggerated pain Mr. Hallsworthy gasped running over to Nick._

 _"What happened!? He asked, leaning down to check on Nick._

 _Joesph chuckled smirking "Well, he fell and hurt himself in 'your' classroom." Mr. Hallsworthy raised an eyebrow as Joesph leaned in. "I believe you have a lawsuit on your hooves."_

 _Mr. Hallsworthy growled "You brats!" He yelled Joesph just chuckled._

 _"Tell that to the judge," Joesph whispered poking the pig on the nose. "So you could get sued or you could let us leave so I can take my brother here to the hospital."_

 _Mr. Hallsworthy growled as Joesph stood up, picking Nick up "I see a light!" Nick yelled._

 _Joesph screamed, "Hang in there brother!" Nick looked up at Joesph, smirking as he carried him out the classroom._

* * *

 _Nick and Joesph both laughed as they ran down the hall._

* * *

Nick smiled, "Me and Joesph became con artist we were the perfect team," Nick's smile disappeared "But then I messed up I messed up bad." He sighed, looking at Judy "I tore us apart It's all my fault." Nick glanced at the clock, seeing a half hour has passed "Judy we gotta go." He said hopping off the desk "I tell you the rest after we find Joesph."

Judy nodded, standing up out of the chair "Any ideas where he is?" She asked walking next to Nick.

Nick nodded "I have a couple."


	3. Chapter 3

Joesph chuckled as he exited the store with a newly bought hoodie "This should keep my face hidden." Joesph mumbled looking around he noticed the police cars driving around "I bet there looking for me." Joesph scoffed flipping his hoodie up, walking down the sidewalk he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

* * *

Finally reaching his house he pulled out his key unlocking the door he walked into the empty home closing the door. He walked over to his duffle bag opening it up he pulled out his fake ID. He smirked looking into the bag that contained hundreds of fake IDs "These look pretty real." Joesph mumbled Zipping up his duffle bag he slung it over his shoulder walking back to the door he left his house.

Joesph stood at the corner of the street with a duffle bag in hand, a lamb named Willam approached him "Hey Joesph!" The lamb yelled Joesph chuckled.

"Willam my favorite lamb how are you doing?" Willam smiled.

"Good Joesph! So do you have the-" Joesph held up his hand.

"Of corse I do, do you have the money." Willam nodded pulling out 60 dollars Joesph took the money pulling an ID out of his pocket he handed it to Willam.

"Your name is now Derk Rusher, you are twenty-one years old."

Willam smiled examining the ID, "Thanks, Joesph!" Willam said walking off.

"Wait!" Joesph yelled Willam stopped turning around.

Joesph walked up to the lamb "Remember if the cops ever arrest you never tell them your fake name give them your real name if you have to."

Willam looked up at Joesph "Why are you telling me this?" Willam asked surprised.

"Because you're one of the few customers I like," Joesph responded rubbing the lamb on the head, giving the wool on his head a quick squeeze he walked back to the corner looking back at Willam "Good luck!" Joesph yelled Willam chuckled looking back.

"Don't need it!" Joesph laughed bending down Joesph dug threw his duffle bag unaware of the giant grizzly bear behind him.

"Hey, Joesph." The bear spoke with clear malice in his voice, Joesph stood back up nervously looking up at the bear that was a couple feet taller than him.

"H-Hey Ricky!" The bear growled picking Joesph up by the neck.

"Don't hey me!" The bear yelled slamming Joesph against the wall of the building Joesph struggled to gasp for air wrapping his hands around the bear's paw he tried to pry the bear's paw off.

"Do you know what happened to my little brother because of you?" The bear raised him up further Joesph struggled "He was arrested and will be serving five years" The bear growled tightening his grip around Joesph's neck "He is currently waiting on bail." Moving Joesph back down the wall Ricky made eye contact with him "So this is what you're going to do, you're going to pay for his bail." Ricky finally let Joesph go.

Joesph collapsed onto the ground heaving he looked up at Ricky getting onto his hands and knees he stared at him "What happens if I don't pay?" Joesph asked breathlessly.

Ricky chuckled his claws coming out "This!" Ricky yelled, swinging at Joesph he stopped at the last second Joesph flinched "As you can imagine it will be more than just that." The bear chuckled "His bail is Thirty thousand you have until the end of this week." Ricky spoke turning around he began to walk away.

Joesph growled standing back up "What! How am I suppose to pay that!"

The bear smiled, looking back "You'll figure it out." Ricky replied Joesph watched the bear walk off he picked up his duffle bag and walked back to his house.

* * *

Joesph lay down on his bed he glanced up at the clock "Five days." Joesph mumbled sitting up he got up from the bed "I need to find a way to make money" Joesph scratched his chin.

Joesph glanced over at a jar that was laying on the floor he smirked: "Well maybe."

Joesph's phone went off from the table, walking over to the table Joesph picked up the phone "A text from Finnick." Joesph mumbled pressing the message button.

Still up for drinks tonight?

Joesph chuckled typing his message.

YEAH!

Joesph smiled putting his phone into his pocket he walked over to his closet "What should I wear?"

* * *

Nick looked over at Judy as they drove through town "Do you have any ideas where he might be?" Nick asked glancing out the window.

"Well, he did just escape so he might be laying low," Judy responded Nick scoffed Judy gave Nick an annoyed glance "What?" she asked.

Nick chuckled "Joesph isn't that type of animal."

Judy raised a brow "What does that mean?"

"Joesph is headstrong," Nick responded

Judy shook her head "And what does that mean?"

Nick looked out the window "He isn't going to let one close call with the cops stop him from having fun."

Judy sighed "So he is basically just like you." she stated flatly.

Nick looked at Judy "Why did you say it like that?" He asked.

Judy rubbed her face "Dealing with one of you is enough."

Nick gasped grabbing his heart with mock hurt "What? Ow! Judy that hurts."

Judy stopped at a candy shop"So what about here?"

Nick groaned "Really a candy store?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Well you told me he liked candy so maybe-" Nick held up his paw.

"Hopps Joesph is 19, not a 9-year-old boy." Nick replied, "Besides the fact that he has been on the run for six years I'm pretty sure he would not go to such an obvious place."

Judy growled, "Well I don't see you trying!"

Nick raised his paws up "Woah, who let the bull out?"

Judy groaned flopping her head onto the steering wheel "Chill Hopps." Nick mumbled, "I'm just thinking."

Judy sighed "Well think harder because none of the other places we've been to had him."

Nick shrugged getting out of the car "Nick! Where are you going?" Judy asked.

"Well, you said he might be in the candy shop lets at least check." Judy hopped out the car running next to Nick.

Night Time

Joesph sat at the bar next to Finnick, Finnick looked at Joesph "Thanks, man!" Finnick mumbled taking another swig of beer.

Joesph chuckled "No problem bro, it's your birthday!" Joesph shouted chugging his whole glass of beer Joesph slammed the cup on the table "Whooo!" He shouted, looking back at Finnick.

"So, anything happen today?" Joesph asked, looking back at the bartender he ordered another beer Finnick chuckled.

"Well, I was able to con a few animals." He said, picking up his glass he took another sip "But I only made a couple hundred."

Finnick looked over at Joesph "How about you?" Finnick asked.

Joesph smirked, "Let's just say I had one hell of a day." Joesph replied, smiling when the rhino came up to the table with his beer Joesph taking the beer he sipped it.

Wincing at the strength of the beer he sat it on the table "What happened?" Finnick asked.

"Cops," Joesph replied, picking up his beer he sipped it.

Finnick raised a brow "Cops!?" Finnick asked concerned.

Joesph raised a brow, looking at Finnick "What?" The fox asked looking up at Joesph.

"I don't know for a moment there it sounded like you cared about me." Joesph teased.

Finnick rolled his eyes, "I could care less what you do." He looked back at Joesph "So why were the cops after you?"

Joesph chuckled "I've done some stuff in the past." Joesph replied taking another sip of beer.

Finnick looked up at Joesph "Like what?" Finnick asked.

Joesph sighed "You're really asking a lot of questions." Joesph replied irritated.

"Sorry I just wanted to know a little more about you," Finnick mumbled.

"It's okay," Joesph replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Finnick asked, sipping on his beer.

Joesph sighed, glancing at a table that was across the room. "Want to play beer, pong?" Joesph asked looking back at Finnick.

Finnick smiled hopping out of his chair "You're on!"

* * *

Nick groaned looking at Hopps as she walked back to the car opening the door, she hopped onto her seat looking at Nick she noticed Nick's stare and raised a brow "What?" She asked.

"Really! Fur E Cheese!" Nick groaned as Judy cranked up the car.

Pulling out of the parking lot Judy looked at Nick, "Yeah! None of the other places we've gone to had Joesph! If we're going to find him we have to work together."

Nick sighed scratching his chin "If I was a 19-year-old boy where would I go?"

"Movies?" Judy asked.

"No, Joesph never really liked the movies," Nick responded, glancing at the moon through the window.

Nick sighed "I remember when I was little I used to tell Joesph if he ever felt lost to look up at the moon."

Judy chuckled "You two were really close weren't you?"

"Well, we did bathe together so you tell me." Nick retorted.

Judy rolled her eyes, pulling up to a gas station Nick raised a brow "Why did we stop here?" He asked.

"We're low on gas," Judy replied, driving up to a pump hopping out the car she walked over to the pump pulling out her credit card she swiped it. Grabbing the pump and shoved it into the fuel pump, pumping the gas Nick groaned sticking his head out of the car window "Carrots can you hurry it up!" Nick yelled.

Judy nodded "I'm almost finished!" Nick groaned flopping down in the car seat.

* * *

Joesph cheered when his ball fell into Finnick's shot glass, Finnick growled drinking the shot picking up the ball, he spoke: "You're going to regret that Joesph!" He yelled over the cheering crowd around him throwing the ball it landed into Joesph's shot glass Joesph giggled drinking the shot.

Picking the ball up Joesph stared at the two remaining shot glasses on Finnick's side, taking a deep breath Joesph tossed the ball it landed into Finnick's glass, Joesph cheered pointing at Finnick "Drink up Finny!" Finnick growled drinking the shot picking up the ball he stared at Joesph's five remaining shots.

He tossed the ball and it missed Joesph's shot glass, Joesph cheered as Finnick groaned, Joesph grabbed another ball off the table turning around Joesph tossed the ball over his shoulder the ball landed in Finnick's shot glass. "NO WAY!" Finnick screamed the crowd cheered as Finnick drunk the shot.

Picking up the ball Finnick looked at Joesph hiccuping "Y-You're going to pay for that!" Finnick stuttered seeing double he tossed the ball the ball flew and missed the table Finnick shouted: "I quit!" The crowd awed leaving the two friends to themselves.

Joesph chuckled walking across the table to Finnick "Good game?" Joesph asked reaching out his hand.

Finnick chuckled "Good game." Finnick replied, shaking his hand.

* * *

The two cops drove around the town of Zootopia, Nick noticed another cop car pass by "Mchorn actually listened to me." Nick stated surprised.

Judy looked over at Nick "Well, you did seem pretty upset." Judy replied, pulling up to a pub she looked at Nick "What about here?"

Nick raised a brow "He's underage." Nick deadpanned.

Judy sighed "Well, we checked everywhere else but the bars."

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we could give it a shot." Parking the police car the two exited the car.

It was then the two cops entered the bar looking around the room Nick and Judy walked into the crowd.

Joesph sat at the bar talking with Finnick "No way!" Finnick chuckled nudging Joesph.

Joesph chuckled "Yeah! She thought I actually broke her phone!" Joesph laughed, throwing his head back.

Joesph stood up "I have to use the bathroom." Finnick nodded as Joesph made his way through the crowd bumping into many animals he reached the bathroom, walking into the bathroom he did his business coming back out he looked over where Finnick was sitting, he could see a familiar orange fox in an officer uniform talking to him.

"How did he find me?" Joesph mumbled, as if on cue, Nick made eye contact with Joesph Nick's ears perked up as he began walking towards him.

Joesph ducked into the crowd, crawling around, he tried his best to make himself as small as possible crawling through the crowd Joesph bumped into a polar bear.

Koslov looked down at Joesph raising a brow "Sorry." Joesph mumbled, turning around Nick was now standing right in front of him.

"J-Joesph?" Nick asked Joesph nodded, staring at Nick in shock.

Joesph stood back up, "Why?" Joesph asked, backing up Nick started to walk forward making eye contact with his brother.

"Joesph calm down." Nick begged, "I never meant to hurt you." Joesph looked towards the front door of the bar "Joesph please don't run from me anymore." Nick pleaded tears running down his cheeks Judy who walked next to Nick was about to say something but decided against it.

Joesph bolted towards the front door "Joesph!" Nick yelled, chasing after him Judy, who was still in the room watched Nick run off.

Joesph ran down the dark alleyway looking back, he could see an angry fox chasing after him "Joesph!" Nick screamed Joesph turned a corner trying to lose Nick but to no avail, Nick pulled out his tranq gun "Joesph! Stop now! Or I will shoot you!" The fox yelled his vision blurry from the stream of tears.

Joesph stopped running he turned around looking at Nick "Just leave me alone!" Joesph yelled more tears fell from Nick's face.

"J-Joesph!" Nick sobbed "Why! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" Nick dropped his gun, crying he fell onto his knees, losing his composure Joesph stared in shock as Nick crawled toward him.

Joesph stared at Nick screaming "Dammit!" Joesph yelled, "Why, Why do I still care about you?!" Joesph cried he looked back down at Nick who was now hugging his leg.

"Please don't leave me," Nick begged hugging Joesph's leg tighter Joesph shook his head staring at Nick.

"N-No!" Joesph hiccuped "I won't let you hurt me again!" Joesph yelled yanking his leg away from Nick, he continued to run down the alleyway, Nick now lay face first on the ground looking back up Nick watched Joesph run off reaching out a paw Nick cried.

"JOESPH!" The fox yelled as his brother faded out of sight.

Exiting the alleyway Joesph ran down the streets of Zootopia. Following the streetlights Joesph saw an Inn running towards the Inn he could hear distant footsteps behind him, running into the Inn Joesph saw a panther sitting at the front desk.

Wiping his tears away Joesph ran up to the desk, "I need a room now!" Joesph shouted looking behind him.

Mark looked up at Joesph yawning "Do you have the-" Before Mark could finish Joesph threw 50 bucks in his face.

"Please give me a room!" Joesph begged glancing behind him again.

Mark yawned opening the drawer he handed Joesph a key "Room four." Mark mumbled.

Joesph snatched the key running towards the stairs looking back he saw Nick enter the Inn frantically looking around for him, Joesph ran up the stairs, reaching the top he counted the rooms, "One, two, three, Four!" Joesph shouted running towards the door using the key he unlocked the door running in he slammed the door shut behind him.

Joesph pressed his back against the door sobbing he wiped his face with his shirt, Nick walked down the hall sniffing "Joesph!" Nick called walking up to the fourth door.

Joesph heaved "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Joesph yelled Nick ignored him and continued to stand outside the door "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Joesph yelled.

Nick cried "Open the door and say that to my face." The fox whimpered, Joesph turned around reaching for the doorknob, but he hesitated.

Nick ears drooped "I'm waiting." The fox mumbled his fur soaked from the tears.

Joesph shook his head " _Why I should be able to I have every right to hate him but I can't._ "

"I can't," Joesph mumbled, putting his head against the door.

"Stop running from me," Nick begged, putting his paws against the door.

Joesph sobbed pressing his back against the door, he slid down into the fetal position looking up at the ceiling, he finally spoke: "Fine I'll stop running."


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Mother's day!**

* * *

"So what now?" Joesph asked rubbing his eyes.

Nick sighed wiping his fur dry "Well, you could come out." Nick mumbled.

Joesph sighed "That's not going to happen." He mumbled.

Nick stood up "What! But you said you were done running!" Nick shouted.

Joesph sniffled "You think everything can just go back to normal?" Joesph whimpered "I won't run from you anymore but I meant what I said!"

Nick leaned against the door, tears coming from his eyes "And what was that?!" The fox yelled.

Joesph bit his lip, holding back his tears, "I don't want to see you again!" The boy whimpered "You hurt me! You hurt me bad Nick!"

Nick growled, "And you didn't!" Nick sniffled.

Joesph turned around "Oh, and how did I hurt you?" Joesph asked.

Nick whimpered "When you ran away my life was hell!" The fox cried.

Joesph stood up "You told me to go away!"

Nick growled, "I told you to go somewhere safe, but no you ran away!" Nick yelled slamming his fist against the door.

Joesph was about to speak, but Nick interrupted him "YOU LEFT ME! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I COULDN'T FIND YOU? I LOST IT!" Nick screamed, tears pouring from his eyes "I-I tried I went to the police, but they did nothing because I was a 'fox'!"

Joesph listened as Nick continued to talk "I love you Joesph I've always had."

Joesph scoffed "Yeah, that's why you forgot about me, right!" Nick's ears perked up "I noticed how little you looked for me." Joesph mumbled bitterly.

"Forgot about you," Nick mumbled astonished, "I thought about you almost every single day! When Chief Bogo said they found you I was ecstatic I was happy that my little brother had been found." A sad smile came across Nick's face "But when you ran from me again it hurt me to know that you still hated me."

Joesph sighed "I'm not your brother." Joesph mumbled crossing his arms Nick's pupils shrunk.

"JOESPH! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Nick yelled clenching his fists.

"Make me," Joesph mumbled wiping the tears from his eyes.

Nick pounded against the door "Joesph! Unlock this door right now!" The fox yelled jiggling the doorknob.

"Why? Do you want to take another look at your freak ' _brother_ '." Joesph replied.

Nick growled "Keep talking bad about yourself! See what happens!"

Joesph sighed "You and mom should have just let me die in that dumpster." Joesph mumbled.

"THAT'S IT!" Nick yelled walking away from the door, Nick went down the stairs and walked up to the front desk of the Inn Mark, who was about to doze off was awoken by an angry fox.

"I need the key to room four now!" Nick yelled Mark sat up before speaking.

"Sorry, but room four is occupied," Mark mumbled, half asleep, Nick pulled out his badge before speaking again.

"Key to room four NOW!" Mark's eyes widened seeing the badge he fumbled for the key finally finding it he handed to Nick.

"S-Sorry Officer!" Mark stuttered Nick turned around, leaving the panther wide-eyed and confused "What just happened?"

* * *

Heading back upstairs Nick reached the top of the stairs, walking back to room four he stuck the key in unlocking the door, opening the door he walked into the room and saw Joesph laying on the bed Joesph jerked his head up a nervous look coming across his face seeing his brother's angry glare.

Joesph gulped as Nick approached him "N-Nick?" Joesph asked, crawling back on the bed.

Nick said nothing climbing onto the bed, he grabbed Joesph by the collar "I warned you!" Nick yelled before slapping Joesph across the face.

"Ow!" Joesph shouted rubbing his cheek, Nick growled, pulling him closer Joesph gulped staring into Nick's angry eyes.

"IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING REMOTELY LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL DO MORE THEN JUST SLAP YOU! GOT THAT?" Joesph nodded as Nick continued to glare at him.

Joesph whimpered sniffling, he looked down "I-I didn't mean it!" Joesph cried "I didn't mean any of it!" Joesph yelled.

Nick's gaze softened as he stared at Joesph "I-I know." Nick mumbled hugging Joesph "I'm sorry I hit you." Nick cried into Joesph's chest.

Joesph shook his head "No, Nick." Joesph mumbled Nick looked at Joesph "I-I can't." Joesph sobbed "I-I won't!"

Joesph pushed Nick away Nick stared at Joesph in shock "P-Please don't!" Nick yelled more tears soaking his fur "I-I promise!" Nick begged, "I will never push you away again!" Nick yelled moving his paw up he rubbed Joesph's cheek.

"And how do I know that!" Joesph yelled, shoving Nick's paw away from his face "I can't trust you anymore Nick!" Joesph pushed Nick back "I won't trust you anymore!".

Nick's lip quivered "J-Joey!" Nick cried "I-I'm sorry!" Nick begged hugging Joesph again "I'm so sorry brother!" Nick cried gripping Joesph tighter.

Joesph sobbed shaking his head "STOP IT NICK!" Joesph yelled, shoving Nick off of him Nick fell off the bed landing on his butt, Nick looked up at Joesph "Y-You're manipulating me!" Joesph shouted getting off the bed "You just want to trick me again!" Joesph mumbled.

Nick shook his head "B-Brother." Nick mumbled, standing up, "I would never manipulate you!" Nick cried as he walked towards Joesph "I love you."

Joesph shook his head "Nick move out the way." Joesph mumbled.

Nick's eyes widened in fear "No Joesph don't leave me!" Nick cried grabbing Joesph.

Joesph lip quivered before speaking again "Nick let me go."

Nicholas shook his head "No!" Nick yelled sobbing into Joesph's chest, he looked up at him "You told me you were done running!" Nick mumbled.

Joesph hiccuped "I-I need some time."

Nick growled, his claws digging into Joesph "Some, time?" Nick asked, glaring up at Joesph "YOU HAD SIX YEARS JOESPH'!" Joesph winced as Nick's claws dug into his skin "A-And you just want to leave me?" Nick shook his head "No Joesph I won't let you leave me!"

Joesph stared down at Nick more tears coming from his eyes "Why?" Joesph asked, Nick's ears stood up "Why do you go to such lengths for me?" Joesph whimpered biting his lip.

"Because." Nick mumbled, rubbing Joesph's back "I love you."

Joesph sobbed, falling to his knees, he hugged Nick back "I hated pushing you away Nick!" Joesph mumbled as Nick continued to cry into Joesph's chest, Nick looked at Joesph with big watery eyes.

"Please," Nick begged.

Joesph sighed, looking back at Nick."I'll think about it." Joesph mumbled, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Nick smiled, "Thank you so much Joesph!" The fox mumbled.

Joesph stood back up looking down at the fox the two brothers stared at each other Nick sighed, breaking the silence "Y-You've gotten taller." Nick mumbled wiping his tears away Joesph just stared at Nick with a conflicted look on his face.

Nick smiled, grabbing Joesph's hand pulling him towards the door, "Come on Joesph lets go!" Joesph yanked his hand out of Nick's grasp Nick looked back at Joesph confused.

"Go where?" Joesph asked.

"To the police station," Nick replied.

"Oh, okay," Joesph mumbled.

Nick sighed "Joesph I hope you know that me becoming a cop doesn't change anything." Joesph shook his head.

"It changes everything!" Joesph yelled, looking away.

Nick raised his paw up, rubbing Joesph's cheek "No Joesph it doesn't." Nick whispered hugging Joesph.

Joesph shook his head "No, Nick I can't!" Joesph yelled.

Nick looked up at Joesph concerned "You can't what?"

"I-I don't want you to get hurt," Joesph mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't want me to get hurt?" Nick asked.

Joesph shook his head "I can't." He stared down at Nick "I can't get involved with the police right now!" Joesph yelled pushing Nick out the way.

Nick gasped as Joesph walked towards the door "Joesph!?" Nick yelled.

Joesph stopped at the doorway, he looked back at Nick "T-Thank you, Nick." Nick shook his head staring at Joesph.

"Joesph where are you going!?" Nick asked, walking towards Joesph.

Joesph sighed "I can't say." Joesph mumbled looking Nick in the eyes "Brother." Joesph whispered,

Nick's tail moved back and forth as he stared up at Joesph "Joesph trust me." Nick whispered.

Joesph shook his head before speaking "I can't." Joesph whispered, " As much as I want to I can't."

Nick sniffled "Fine, I'm not asking you to trust me I want to help you Joesph!" Nick mumbled.

Joesph shook his head "I don't need it." Joesph replied.

Nick glared at Joesph "Yes, you do Joesph!" Nick yelled.

Joesph growled, "No I don't Nick!"

Nick shook his head "Joesph listen to me!"

"No Nick I won't listen to you!" Joesph yelled

Nick snarled "Joesph let me help you"

"If you try to help me I will run away again!" Joesph yelled.

Nick grabbed Joesph by the collar, yanking him down Joesph fell onto his knees "I won't let that happen Joesph!" Nick yelled glaring at Joesph "And If you do try to run away from me again, I will hunt you down Joesph!" Nick yelled.

Joesph's eyes widened in shock "W-What?" Joesph asked.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Nick yelled, "Joesph I will not lose you again!" Nick growled glaring at Joesph.

Joesph shook his head "I don't want your help." Joesph whispered.

Nick growled pulling Joesph closer "Dammit Joesph! Why, Why don't you want me to help you!?"

"Because you're a cop." Joesph whimpered.

Nick stared at Joesph confused "Because I'm a cop?" Nick asked.

Joesph nodded "W-Why Nick?" Joesph asked.

Nick's ears perked up "Why did you become a cop?" Joesph finished.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," Nick replied.

Joesph shook his head "I-I know that but why a cop?"

Nick sighed "Because I know I can make a difference in this world!" Nick replied with a smile on his face.

Joesph shook his head "N-Nick remember a long time ago you said it was you and me against the world, what happened to that?" Joesph asked still looking at the ground.

"Things change Joesph," Nick replied letting Joesph's collar go.

"Oh, I guess it's just me against the world then," Joesph mumbled.

Nick shook his head "No Joesph it's not like that!" Nick replied

"I have to use the bathroom," Joesph mumbled standing up he walked past Nick and into the bathroom.

Nick looked back at Joesph a somber expression on his face.

Joesph sighed closing the door behind him he locked the door "Why Nick?" Joesph mumbled to himself pacing back and forth in the bathroom.

"I need to get out of here," Joesph mumbled sitting down on the toilet seat.

Nick knocked on the door "Are you okay Joesph?" Nick asked concerned

"I'm fine," Joesph replied standing back up he began to look around the bathroom "No windows," Joesph muttered.

Joesph looked up seeing an air vent he frowned "Of course this would be a bathroom for giraffes too." Joesph mumbled looking around the room he saw a latter "I guess that could work."

Nick stood on the other side of the door thumping his tail against the floor "I hope he's alright." Nick mumbled scratching his chin "He seemed pretty bummed out that I was a cop." As Nick waited for Joesph he grew worried.

Joesph opened the latter up dragging it across the floor he brought it under the air vent Nick hearing the dragging knocked on the door "Joesph what are you doing in there?" The fox asked.

"Nothing!" Joesph yelled.

Nick raised a brow reaching his paw out he pulled jiggled the door knob "Joesph unlock the door!" Nick yelled pulling his gun out.

Joesph who was climbing the latter replied: "Leave me alone Nick!"

Nick growled, "Joesph open this door now!" The fox yelled.

"No!" Joesph yelled reaching the top of the latter he began to unlock the air vent.

Nick kicked open the door pointing his gun at Joesph "Get down from there right now!" Nick yelled.

Joesph sighed looking down at Nick climbing down the latter reaching the bottom he turned around facing Nick.

"You still want to run from me?" Nick asked Joesph nodded.

"Then tell me." Nick mumbled "WHY!" the fox screamed, "Why do you want to run from me!?" Nick yelled aiming his gun at Joesph.

Joesph's eyes widened when he noticed the gun "Woah Nick!" Joesph yelled, putting his hands up, "Put that down!" Nick shook his head.

"Joesph I said I wasn't going to lose you again and here you are trying to escape out of an air vent," Nick mumbled.

Joesph shook his head "N-Nick don't shoot!" Joesph yelled.

Nick shook his head aiming at Joesph's arm "You're not going to talk yourself out of this one." Nick replied pulling the trigger.

Joesph yelped when the dart hit him in the arm grabbing his arm, he fell to the floor unconscious Nick walked over to Joesph crouching down beside him.

"I'm sorry Joesph," Nick mumbled, pulling out his walkie talkie he pressed the button "I've caught the missing mammal."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sighed as he stared down at Joesph hearing a knock coming from the door the fox stood up "Who is it?" Nick asked exiting the bathroom.

"It's me." Judy called from the other side of the door she opened the door, walking into the room "Are you okay?" Judy asked walking next to Nick.

Nick nodded "Yes Hopps I'm fine, I just became-" Nick glanced over at Joesph who was still lying in the bathroom "Emotional at seeing my younger brother." Nick finished.

"I can understand," Judy replied.

Nick sighed, walking over to the side of the bed, he sat down Judy following after Nick sat next to him Nick sighed, rubbing his face with both of his paws "Nick, what's wrong?" Judy asked looking up at Nick concerned

Nick sighed, "Hopps I don't know how to feel." Nick mumbled staring at the floor.

Judy raised a brow "What do you mean how to feel?" Judy asked.

"Well, I've finally found Joesph," Nick mumbled.

Judy nodded, glancing over at the unconscious boy in the bathroom "But I'm mad Hopps." Nick confessed, "I'm mad about him leaving I'm mad about him running from me I just don't know how to feel right now." Nick mumbled.

Judy nodded "I can imagine, but I think you and Joesph should talk it out."

Nick sighed, staring at Joesph "You're right Hopps." Nick mumbled.

Judy chuckled "I guess I'd make a good therapist for a 'dumb bunny'." Judy teased.

Nick sighed "Hopps I apologized for that a long time ago." Nick replied standing up.

Judy giggled "I know I was just trying to cheer you up!" Judy replied, getting off the bed.

Nick rolled his eyes looking over at Joesph "I'm not the one who needs cheering up."

Judy sighed, looking up at Nick "Nick?" Judy asked.

"What is it, Judy?" Nick asked, looking down at the bunny.

"What happened between you and Joesph," Judy asked, looking over at the unconscious boy.

"Well, I caught him trying to escape so I shot him," Nick replied.

"N-No, not that." Judy replied nervously "I mean what caused you two to separate." Judy mumbled looking away.

Nick sighed, walking over towards the bathroom "Well, we did find him." Nick mumbled, walking next to Joesph Nick sat down on the floor right beside Joesph's face.

Judy walked into the bathroom, sitting next to Nick, Nick sighed, rubbing Joesph's cheek "After everything I did to you, you still care about me." Nick mumbled looking down at the sleeping boy.

Judy sighed, rubbing Nick's shoulder "You did what you thought what was right." Judy mumbled.

Nick sighed "I know, but I should have talked to Joesph if I did that, we wouldn't even be sitting here right now." Nick replied.

Judy sighed "Do you think he will be mad when he wakes up." Nick nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not worried about that," Nick mumbled, looking back at Judy "It was two weeks after the ranger scout trip I was nine and Joesph was seven."

* * *

Flashback

 _Nick stood in his room, staring at his ranger scouts uniform "Stupid!" Nick yelled, tossing his ranger scout uniform to the floor the young fox growled clenching his fists Joseph hearing the commotion walked into the room._

 _"What's wrong Nicholas?" Joesph asked, seeing the uniform on the floor, he went to pick it up._

 _"Leave it!" Nick ordered Joesph looked up at Nick confused._

 _"Y-You don't want it?" Joesph asked Nick shook his head._

 _"It was dumb to think I could ever be a ranger scout!" Nick mumbled._

 _"Don't say that!" Joesph yelled, "I didn't think it was dumb!"_

 _Nick shook his head "Joey, do you still want to be a ranger scout?" Nick asked looking at Joesph._

 _"N-No," Joesph replied._

 _"Why?" Nick asked._

 _"I didn't like what they did to you, Nick!" Joesph yelled, "And if you don't want to be a scout I don't want to be a scout either!" Nick nodded._

 _"Get your scout uniform," Nick mumbled Joesph nodded, walking out of Nick's room running down the hall he went into his room going into the closet he grabbed his uniform it bringing it out he went back into Nick's room._

 _"Here," Joesph mumbled handing the uniform to Nick, Nick grabbed the suit bending down Nick picked up his uniform from the floor._

 _With both uniforms in paw, Nick walked out of the room "Where are you going?" Joesph asked following behind his brother, Nick walked over to the fireplace in the living room "W-What are you doing!?" Joesph asked Nick tossed the suits into the fireplace._

 _"Nick, what are you going to do?" Joesph asked in disbelief as Nick walked passed Joesph grabbing the lighter off the kitchen counter, Nick walked back over to the fireplace he flicked on the lighter._

 _Joesph stared on in shock as Nick stared blankly at the uniforms in the fireplace "N-Nicholas mom told us not to touch the lighter!" Joesph yelled Nick looked over at Joesph._

 _"Are you going to tell?" Nick asked Joesph slowly shook his head "Good." Nick mumbled tossing the lighter into the fireplace instantly igniting the uniforms into flames._

 _Joesph and Nick both stared at the fireplace watching the uniforms burn "W-What now?" Joesph asked looking over at Nick._

 _Nick sighed "I don't know." Nick mumbled watching the flames dance over the uniforms "What do you want to do?" Nick asked looking over at Joesph._

 _"N-Nicholas! You know I'm not good at making choices!" Joesph yelled._

 _Nick looked back at the uniforms as they slowly dissipated into the flames "Joey I'm going to teach you how to be a fox." Nick mumbled smirking._

 _Joesph eyes lit up, "Really!?" Joesph asked smiling Nick nodded._

 _"But first, we need to do something._ "

* * *

 _"Nicholas! I don't want to leave home!" Joesph cried as Nick continued to pack their bags._

 _Joesph began to cry, Nick walked up to his brother hugging him "I promise it will be fun!" Nick whispered rubbing Joesph's head._

 _"But what if it's not!" Joesph cried "I don't want to leave mommy!" Joesph begged_ snuggling _into Nick's chest Nick sighed rubbing the boy's head._

 _"Shh, it's okay." Nick mumbled, looking down at Joesph "I promise we will come back to visit okay?" Joesph looked up at Nick._

 _"Okay, Nicholas," Joesph mumbled._

 _Nick smiled, "Okay Joesph now hurry up and get your stuff mom will be back from work soon." Joesph nodded running off into his room. Nick sighed the little fox walked over to a table, picking up a pen and paper he wrote a message finishing the message he picked the paper up walking over to the kitchen counter he sat the note down._

 _Joesph came running back with a little bag in his arms_

 _"Are you ready?" Nick asked Joesph nodded._

 _"Good!" The fox said, picking up his bags "Let's go!"_

 _Joesph nodded, holding the fox's paw Nick smiled as they walked towards the door opening the door the young fox and the boy both left the house closing the door Nick and Joesph both walked down the driveway crossing the street, tears slid down the boy's cheek's as he glanced back at the house "Goodbye, mommy," Joesph mumbled._

* * *

"You ran away from home!?" Judy asked surprised.

Nick nodded "Yeah, it was hard at first, but we learned to adapt."

"Why would you run away?" Judy asked.

Nick sighed a sad looking coming across his face "Our mom couldn't take care of us anymore."

"What?" Judy asked.

Nick nodded "I saw how tired she was and sometimes she just didn't even seem there." Nick mumbled, "But one night I heard her talking on the phone with somebody she said that she couldn't keep us anymore." Nick sighed "She looked so defeated like she's given up on life."

Judy glanced over at the boy "Does Joesph also know about this?" Nick shook his head.

"No, and he still doesn't and I would like to keep it that way," Nick mumbled rubbing his brother's cheek.

Judy nodded "So how did you two survive?"

"For the first month, Joesph and I would rob animals." Nick mumbled Judy gave Nick a disapproving look Nick raised his paws up "I know it was wrong, but we stopped." Nick said looking back at Joesph "And that's when we started conning animals being so young it was easy to pull at the heart strings of other animals telling them we were orphans or we had nowhere to go."

"Joesph and I survived it was us against the world." A nostalgic smirk came across Nick's muzzle "I kind of miss those days in a weird way." Nick mumbled looking to the floor his face became serious.

"But a couple of years later Joesph and I became professionals sometimes pretending to be disabled making fixed bets we did it all, but then I started doing more selling fake items, forging diamonds, but I was over my head and eventually I conned the wrong animal and they retaliated," Nick mumbled his paws shaking.

* * *

Six years later

 _Joesph sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the television "All these shows suck!" The young teen yelled dropping the remote he leaned back onto the couch "I'm bored." Joesph mumbled getting up from the couch he looked around the living room for something to do._

 _Shrugging his shoulders, he walked towards Nick's room "Nick!" Joesph called out walking into the hallway._

 _"What?" Nick called back from his room._

 _Joesph stopped in front of Nick's door opening the door Joesph peeked his head into the room "Let's do something," Joesph mumbled Nick, who was reading a magazine sighed sitting it down he got up from the bed._

 _"Like what?" Nick asked, putting his paws into his pockets, he walked over to Joesph the boy sighed scratching his chin._

 _"I don't know yet," Joesph replied._

 _Nick chuckled, looking Joesph up and down "Joesph I just noticed something we're the same height." Nick mumbled surprised Joesph gasped looking himself over before looking back at Nick._

 _"Y-You're right!" Joesph stated, surprised Nick chuckled patting Joesph on the head, "Actually Joesph I'm glad you came." Nick said, digging into his pocket he pulled out a keychain Joesph's eyes widened in recognition as he stared at the chain._

 _"I-Is that mom's!?" Joesph asked Nick smiled nodding._

 _"Before we left I wanted to take something to remember her by." Nick muttered, holding the key chain out to Joesph "But now I want you to have it."_

 _Joesph smiled as he stared at the key chain "Nicholas." Joesph whispered Nick rolled his eyes._

 _"Don't get all sappy on me now." Nick mumbled, looking away "Just take it already."_

 _Joesph's smile widened as he grabbed Nick pulling him into a hug Nick yelped at the sudden contact "Thank you so much, brother!" Joesph yelled hugging Nick tighter_

 _Nick sighed "Okay, Okay, I get it!" Nick yelled, trying to escape Joesph's grasp, but to no avail, Nick exhaled giving up, he rubbed Joesph on the back "There, there." Nick mumbled Joesph smiled letting go of Nick._

 _"Thank you!" Joesph yelled, taking, the key chain he put it into his pocket Joesph laughed "So what do you want to do now?" Joesph asked Nick shrugged his shoulders._

 _"We have enough money to last us for three weeks so we won't have to con anybody for a while." Nick replied, walking pass Joesph he went into the kitchen, heading towards the fridge, he opened it up pulling out a drink Nick looked back at Joesph "You want anything?"_

 _"No," Joesph replied, heading back to the couch sitting down, he picked up the remote and continued to flip through channels Nick with the soda in his paw closed the fridge walking into the living room he sat on the couch next to Joesph._

 _"Anything good on?" Nick asked, opening his can of soda Joesph shook his head._

 _"All the shows on now are trash," Joesph replied, looking over at Nick "Do you know any good channels?" Joesph asked the fox shrugged sipping on his can of soda._

 _"Turn to channel eight," Nick mumbled Joesph nodded, turning to channel eight where a news station popped up a female cheetah named Martha sat at a desk of the news station sitting next to her was a male cow named Robby._

 _Martha sighed before speaking "A lot has happened this week in Zootopia but unfortunately there has been a riot in the prison which led to the escape of this wolf right here." A picture of a Black wolf in an orange jumpsuit appeared on the screen Nick gasped causing Joesph to look over at Nick._

 _"What's wrong?" Joesph asked Nick shook his head a worried look on his face._

 _"N-Nothing," Nick mumbled Joesph looked back to the screen._

 _"The wolf's current whereabouts are unknown, but if you do see him, please contact the police immediately." Finishing her report Martha turned to the cow "Now on to you Robby." The cow was preparing to speak when Joesph turned off the tv._

 _Joesph looked over at Nick "Brother what's wrong?" Joesph asked as Nick stared at the soda can in his paws._

 _"N-Nothing!" Nick mumbled Joesph sighed, putting his hand on the fox's shoulder._

 _"Nick please tell me," Joesph mumbled, looking the fox in the eyes Nick bit his lip standing up._

 _"We need to leave now!" Nick yelled sitting the soda can down he ran into his room, grabbing a suitcase he opened it up running towards his dresser he grabbed a couple of shirts tossing them into the suitcase Joesph entered the room glaring at Nick._

 _"Nick tell me what's wrong now!" Joesph yelled Nick shook his head._

 _"J-Joesph I can't-" Nick was interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell Nick's fur stood up as he heard the doorbell._

 _"Who could that be?" Joesph mumbled, walking out of Nick's room Nick gasped, running after Joesph he grabbed the boy by the arm Joesph looked back at the fox confused "Nick what's wrong?" Joesph asked seeing the fear on Nick's face._

 _"Joesph hide!" Nick whispered Joesph raised a brow._

 _"Why?" Joesph asked Nick shook his head._

 _"Joesph now is not the time to be asking questions and just do as I say!" Nick mumbled glancing at the door fearfully._

 _Joesph narrowed his eyes "No." Joesph mumbled Nick growled._

 _"Joesph! Now is not the time to be defiant just listen to me!" Nick mumbled a little louder._

 _Joesph glared at Nick "No Nick!" Joesph yelled Nick covered Joesph's mouth._

 _"Shh!" Nick ordered Joesph stared at Nick confused moving Nick's paw away from his mouth._

 _"Nick, why are you so scared?" Joesph asked, staring at Nick concerned Nick shook his head._

 _"Joesph_ go _into the closet right now," Nick mumbled._

 _The animal began to pound on the door "B-But Nick!" Nick growled glaring at Joesph._

 _"NOW JOESPH!" Nick yelled Joesph gulped nodding, he ran into Nick's room, hiding in the closet, Nick sighed dusting his shirt off, he approached the door looking through the peephole Nick's fears were confirmed._

 _Nick gulped unlocking the door, he opened it up revealing a black wolf on the other side the wolf growled glaring down at Nick. "What took you so long?" Leo asked, staring down at the fox Nick gulped looking up at the wolf._

 _"I-I was getting dressed!" Nick replied, smiling nervously Leo's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the fox._

 _"Funny, I could have sworn I heard you arguing with someone," Leo replied Nick gulped._

 _"I was talking to myself," Nick mumbled._

 _"Oh really." Leo replied, looking inside the house "So this is your new place?" Leo asked Nick nodded the wolf chuckled "So are you going to invite me in?" Nick nodded, moving out the way, letting Leo in Leo smiled looking around the house "Nice place you got here." Leo said as he entered the house._

 _"T-Thank you!" Nick replied, "Please take a seat on my couch." Leo nodded, walking into the living room he sat on the couch._

 _"I'll get you something to drink," Nick said, closing the door, he headed towards the kitchen Leo sighed picking up the remote he turned on the tv._

 _Where the news station continued to play "So you heard about me?" Leo asked, seeing his face on the tv Nick gulped exiting the kitchen he nodded._

 _Leo stared at Nick "Is that why it took you so long when I knocked?" Leo asked irritated Nick gulped._

 _"No, I told you I was-"_

 _"Don't lie to me!" Leo yelled, standing up Nick gulped taking a couple of steps back "What were you doing when I was waiting outside the door?" Leo asked approaching Nick the young fox fell back as the wolf stood over him._

 _"I-I was just getting some stuff," Nick replied Leo growled bending down, he grabbed Nick by the collar._

 _"You weren't planning on running off were you," Rudy asked Nick gulped, looking up at the wolf._

 _"L-Leo I would never-" Nick was socked in the face by the wolf Nick grabbed his nose as it began to bleed._

 _"YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME WEREN'T YOU!" Loe shouted Nick clutching his nose looked away "You belong to me!" Leo yelled as Nick just stared at the floor "Do you understand?!" Leo asked Nick nodded._

 _Leo raised a brow sniffing the air "What's that smell?" Leo asked Nick's eyes widened._

 _"N-Nothing!" Nick yelled, "I just had some company over not long ago." Leo shook his head._

 _"No, this scent smells different." Leo glanced at Nick's room "I haven't smelled anything like it" Leo replied._

 _Leo stood up letting go of Nick he walked towards Nick's room it was then the wolf's phone went off Leo growled answering it "Yeah?" Leo asked angry yelling soon came from the other side of the phone Leo nodded "Okay, yeah." Leo sighed, hanging up "Well, Nick I got to go." Leo said, walking towards the front door opening the door, Leo looked back at Nick "Please don't do anything stupid because if you do run I will kill you." Nick nodded moving his paws away from his nose and with that Leo left the house slamming the door shut._

 _"Joesph you can come out now!" Nick yelled Joesph ran out the closet, reaching Nick Joesph looked him over "Nick, are you alright-" Just as soon as Joesph finished that sentence he noticed Nick's bloody nose "W-What happened!?" Joesph asked running over to Nick._

 _"Nothing." Nick replied, "I just had an accident." the fox mumbled wiping the blood from his nose Joesph sighed as he stared at Nick._

 _"I'm sorry," Joesph mumbled clenching his fist, Nick raised a brow._

 _"Sorry for what?" Nick asked Joesph began to shake._

 _"I let you get hurt," Joesph muttered Nick stood up, looking at Joesph "I promised to never let anyone hurt you and I failed again!" Joesph yelled._

 _Nick shook his head "Joesph it's not your job to protect me." Nick replied, pulling his younger brother into a hug "I'm your big brother," Nick said as he rubbed Joesph's head "It's my job to protect you."_

 _Joesph sighed as he slowly stopped shaking "Feeling better?" Nick asked Joesph nodded._

 _"Nicholas, who was the guy in our house?" Joesph asked Nick pulled back from the hug looking Joesph in the eyes._

 _"You don't need to get involved in that," Nick replied._

 _An annoyed look flashed across Joesph's face "Nicholas tell me." Joesph begged._

 _"No Joesph!" Nick said firmly Joesph growled._

 _"Fine!" The boy relented looking away "So what are we going to do if he comes again?" the boy asked Nick sighed rubbing Joesph's head._

 _"Don't worry Joey I'll figure out something!" Nick said, smirking Joesph nodded smiling._

* * *

 _Later that night, Nick sat on the foot of his bed a serious expression on his face while his brother Joesph sat in the living room watching late night tv Nick bit his lip twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the floor trying to decide the best course of action Nick sighed finally making his decision with a grim look on his face he called Joesph into the room._

 _The young boy came running into the room his smile fading at seeing Nick's face "Joesph." Nick mumbled Joesph walked up to the bed sitting next to his brother._

 _"What is it, Nicholas?" Joesph_ asked _concerned Nick bit his lip, his ears twitching ever so slightly._

 _"It's not safe here," Nick mumbled refusing to look at Joesph._

 _"What?" Joesph asked confused Nick sighed chewing the inside of his cheek his ears folding down._

 _"J-Joesph it's not safe for you to be here," Nick mumbled on the verge of tears._

 _"Why do you say that?" Joesph asked, tilting his head Nick shook his head._

 _"Joesph it's getting too dangerous," Nick mumbled, "And I don't think it's safe for you to be around me." Nick finished looking up at the young boy Joesph stared at his brother confused_

 _"Then what are you trying to say, Nick?" Joesph asked._

 _"I think you should leave," Nick said, tears flowing down the fox's cheeks Joesph stared at Nick in complete shock._

 _"N-Nick why would you say that!" Joesph yelled, standing up, "I could never leave you!" The boy shouted._

 _Nick shook his head "Joesph listen to me!" Nick said, digging into his pocket, he pulled out some money "I want you to go to the closest hotel here!" Joesph shook his head._

 _"Y-You're kicking me out!?" Joesph asked as his eyes began to water Nick shook his head._

 _"No Joesph you just can't be here, right now!" Nick whimpered._

 _Joesph shook his head "I'm not going to leave you!"_

 _Nick sighed "Joesph don't argue just go!" Nick yelled Joesph shook his head._

 _"No Nicholas! I'm staying right here!" Nick stood up hugging Joesph._

 _"Just listen to me," Nick whispered, "Joesph you have to leave it's not safe for you here anymore!" Nick yelled._

 _Joesph bit his lip "Tell me why Nick why isn't it safe for me here anymore!"_

 _Nick shook his head "Joesph I can't tell you!" Nick yelled._

 _"Why can't you tell me, Nicholas!?" Joesph asked._

 _"Because if I do, you'll be involved!" Nick shouted._

 _"So!" Joesph yelled back_

 _"I don't want you in this Joesph!" Nick yelled._

 _"Nick we are a team, we stick together!" Joesph replied._

 _Nick bit his lip shoving the money into Joesph's hand, "Go!" Nick ordered._

 _Joesph shook his head dropping the money "No Nick I'm not-"_

 _"JOESPH LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Nick shouted Joesph jerked back._

 _"W-Why!?" Joesph cried, falling to his knees "Why do you want me to go so badly!" Joesph yelled tears flowing down the boy's cheeks._

 _Nick shook his head "Joesph please leave!" the fox mumbled Joesph looked up at Nick._

 _"B-But," Nick growled losing his patients._

 _"LEAVE NOW JOESPH!" Joesph fell back onto his butt still staring up at Nick._

 _"N-Nicholas?" Joesph asked Nick stomped his foot on the ground._

 _"GO JOESPH GO AND DON'T COME BACK!" Nick screamed Joesph sobbed standing up he ran out the room Nick realizing what he just said chased after Joesph "J-Joesph_ wait _, I didn't mean it like that!" The young boy ran towards the front door opening the door he slammed it shut Nick reaching the front door opened it._

 _"Joey wait!" Nick yelled, seeing Joesph running into the darkness the young fox chased after his brother Joesph ran into the dark streets of Zootopia his vision blurry from the tears Nick panted as he chased after his brother "Joey!" Nick called but Joesph refused to stop._

 _Joesph turned a corner Nick doing the same could see Joesph approaching a fence "Joey p-please I'm sorry I take it back you can stay!" Nick yelled Joesph continued to run towards the fence Joesph swiftly hopped the wooden fence Nick stared in shock Nick growled trying to hop the fence failing halfway Nick fell onto the ground._

 _Standing up Nick whimpered clawing at the fence "JOESPH PLEASE COME BACK I'M SORRY!" Nick screamed to the top of his lungs using his ears, he could hear Joesph's footsteps getting softer and softer Nick growled, trying to hop the fence again, only to fail a second time landing on his back began he began to sob "J-Joesph!" Nick whimpered as he laid on the grass._

 _Slowly rising up the fox pounded on the fence "JOESPH!" Nick shouted falling onto the ground, he curled into a ball crying "J-Joey" Nick whispered as he lay on the grass "Come back!" Nick whispered, rolling over onto his back he looked up at the moon._

* * *

"It was from then on I began to look for Joesph," Nick mumbled as he played with Joesph's hair.

"W-Wow Nick I didn't mean to bring up bad memories!" Judy replied a guilty looking coming across her face.

"It's okay Hopps you didn't know," Nick mumbled, looking back to Joesph "But it's over now and maybe things can go back to normal." Judy nodded.

"I'm going to take Joesph to the station tomorrow," Nick said.

Judy raised a brow "Why wouldn't it be better to do that tonight?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, but I want to talk to him first," Nick replied Judy nodded.

"Are you going to take him to your house?" The rabbit asked.

Nick nodded, standing up, "He will be staying with me until further notice."

"But what if he still wants to run away?" Judy asked standing up.

Nick's eyes narrowed "I'll take some precautions."

* * *

The Next day

Joesph awoke in a small bedroom looking around the room he rubbed his eyes "Where am I?" Joesph mumbled pushing the covers off him he got out of the bed Joesph looked around the room "This isn't my room." Joesph mumbled, walking towards the door, he tried to open it but the door was locked from the outside "It's locked!" Joesph yelled a look of panic coming across his face.

Joesph shook the door "W-WHAT'S GOING ON!" Joesph yelled, taking a couple of steps back he charged at the door slamming his shoulder into the door Joesph grunted rubbing his shoulder "Nothing." Joesph mumbled the boy gasped when he heard someone unlocking it from the other side Joesph gulped backing away from the door.

The door opened revealing a fox with a worried expression on his face "Joesph are you okay?" Joesph eyes widened as he stared at the fox in shock.

"N-Nicholas!?"

* * *

A white wolf in a black suit sat in a room in front of a desk playing on his phone he giggled "I love this app!" The wolf giggled on the screen there was a video of gazelle dancing and the wolf dancing next to her.

"You are the best dancer Rudy!" The app spoke.

Rudy giggled, turning his phone off, he sat crossed legged "That's enough fun for today." Rudy mumbled.

It was then a brown grizzly bear entered the room "Oh Ricky!" The wolf spoke, "How are you doing?"

Ricky sighed "Not too good boss this kid got my little brother put in jail."

Rudy raised a brow "Oh, and how long was this ago?"

"About a week, sir." Rudy sighed.

"I hate losing a good mammal," Rudy mumbled.

"But he does have a bail," Ricky replied.

"How much?" Rudy asked.

"Thirty thousand," Ricky mumbled.

The wolf nodded, looking up at the bear "Do you have any photographs of this-"

"Well, sir, we don't exactly know what he is,"

Rudy nodded, holding out his paw Ricky dug into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled up photo of Joesph handing it to the wolf.

The wolf un-crumbled the photo, looking at the picture he raised a brow "Fascinating." The wolf mumbled his tail wagging back and forth.

Rudy smiled "He's kind of cute." The wolf mumbled, staring at the photo of Joesph Ricky coughed interrupting the wolf's fantasy.

"How much did you say your brother's bail was?" Rudy asked.

"Thirty thousand," Ricky replied.

The wolf nodded "I'll take care of it." Ricky smiled.

"Oh, thank you is there any way I can repay you!?"

Rudy chuckled "You didn't let me finish you'll get the money if you're able to bring this boy to me."

Ricky nodded "Yes, sir!" The bear yelled, turning around, Ricky walked out of the room.

Rudy chuckled standing up out of his chair, taking the photo he folded it up and put it into his suit pocket walking up to a window an evil smirk came across the wolf's face "I could use another pet~" Rudy chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Joesph gulped taking a couple steps back "Y-You shot me!" Joesph mumbled Nick sighed.

"I know Joesph and I'm sorry I shot you," Nick mumbled.

Joesph shook his head "Go away!" Joesph yelled Nick sighed entering the room.

"Please, Joesph you have to understand!" Nick begged.

"Understand what that you shot me!" Joesph yelled, backing up Nick shook his head.

"Joesph I'm sorry," Nick mumbled approaching Joesph the boy shook his head, backing away.

"N-No stay right there!" Joesph yelled.

Nick nodded, stopping in the middle of the room "Joesph," Nick whispered Joesph shook his head.

"Don't try and talk yourself out of this one Nick just when I thought I could trust you, you shoot me!" Nick growled glaring at Joesph.

"Joesph I wasn't the one who was trying to run away!" Joesph glared back at Nick.

"So you're going to blame this on me!?" Joesph yelled.

Nick growled, "Yes, I am blaming this on you Joesph I raised you and stuck by your side and how do you repay me?" Joesph sniffled glaring at the fox "You ran away and made another life for yourself not caring about your brother's suffering because he needed you!" The fox yelled in blind rage.

"I NEEDED YOU JOESPH AND YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME YOU BROKE ME JOESPH!" Nick screamed Joesph shook his head wiping the tears from his eyes

Walking up to his brother Joesph hugged the fox Nick growled softly, continuing his rant "Y-You left me alone, Joey!" Nick mumbled, looking up at his brother "You left me!" The fox muttered tears flowing down his cheeks soaking his fur Joesph sighed moving the fox's head to his chest.

"I'm sorry Nick." Joesph mumbled, rubbing his brother on the head "I didn't know that I hurt you so badly." The boy muttered, looking down at the fox Nick sighed relaxing into his brother's chest.

"I really am sorry that I shot you," Nick whispered, "I didn't know what else to do." The fox mumbled, looking down at the floor "I'll understand if you hate me but I had to do something!" The fox explained.

Joesph sighed, looking down at Nick "I don't hate you." The boy mumbled, looking away "If I was in your shoes I would've probably done the same thing." Joesph admitted.

Nick nodded, wiping his face dry "J-Joesph would you like to stay at my house for a couple of days, maybe catch up?' The fox asked looking away.

Joesph sighed as he stared down at Nick "Yes, I would Nick" the boy admitted a smile touching his lips "I just have one question."

Nick smiled, nodding "Sure, what is it Joesph?" The fox asked looking up at his brother

"Why was the door locked from the other side?"

Nick winced, looking up at Joesph the fox chuckled nervously.

* * *

A female wolf growled punching the dummy "Again!" Her teacher ordered who was standing across the courtyard watching her practice letting out a groan Natasha punched the dummy again, this time, the dummy's head flew off.

"That's enough for today!" Her instructor said the grey wolf let out a sigh of relief, bending over she picked up her towel and began to wipe the sweat off her face.

Smiling, she threw the towel over her shoulder and walked over to her instructor "So Nathan how did I do?" The wolf asked.

Nathan smiled, dropping his cigarette onto the ground he, stomped it out with his foot "Not bad that was the eighth dummy you've broken today!" Natasha laughed waving a dismissive paw.

"Oh, it was nothing." Natasha chuckled blushing Nathan smiled the black wolf patted Natasha on the head.

"You did good today," Nathan mumbled smiling, "I better watch out or you might get better than me."

Natasha giggled "Oh, that would never happen last time we sparred I wasn't able to land a single punch on you." Nathan chuckled.

"Do you feel up to trying again?" Nathan asked Natasha smiled nodding.

"I won't hold back on you!" She warned Nathan laughed.

"You better not," Natasha teased dropping her towel the two wolves walked back to the courtyard reaching the middle they both stood a couple feet from each other Nathan smirked, taking his stance "Are you ready?" The black wolf asked Natasha nodded taking her stance.

"Now!" Nathan yelled Natasha growled, throwing a punch at the black wolf Nathan chuckled ducking down as Natasha's fist flew over his head.

The grey wolf smirked kicking her knee up Nathan yelped quickly jumping before her knee hit his nose, taking a couple steps back Nathan smirked: "I see you've improved." Natasha smiled charging at the wolf.

Nathan quickly took his stance ready for the next attack Natasha grunted kicking her foot into the air she tried to kick Nathan, Nathan effortlessly blocked the kick with his left forearm pulling her foot away Natasha jumped back charging again at the wolf, this time, she ducked down catching Nathan off guard Natasha put both of her paws on the ground twisting around she kicked both of her feet up into the air.

Nathan grunted back flipping just in time to dodge the kicks Natasha groaned landing her handstand she glared at Nathan panting lightly Nathan smiled: "Is that all you got because if it is you can go back to punching that dummy." Nathan teased Natasha growled running at Nathan again.

"Atta girl!" Nathan mumbled, taking his stance again Natasha growled, throwing another punch at Nathan, Nathan moved his head to the right, dodging the punch the grey wolf grunted throwing another punch at Nathan, Nathan smirked ducking down.

Natasha growled, getting frustrated she kicked her leg up again Nathan quickly moving to the right, he grabbed Natasha's foot, knocking her off balance the wolf cried falling back.

"You give up?" Nathan asked, letting go of Natasha's foot the wolf kicked back up glaring at him.

"Never!" She yelled, charging at Nathan, the wolf smirked as he saw the determination in her eyes, letting out grunt Natasha spun around Nathan's eyes widened not expecting the spin Natasha grunted Kicking Nathan upside the head Nathan flew back a couple of feet hitting the ground he stared up at the sky dazed.

"What just happened?" Nathan asked himself as Natasha approached him with a smile on her face.

"I got you!" Natasha yelled her smile growing wider as she stood over the wolf Nathan nodded sitting up he rubbed his head.

"You sure did!" Nathan replied Natasha smiled, reaching out her paw Nathan smiled back, grabbing Natasha's paw she helped him up.

Natasha laughed, dancing "Yes, I did it, I finally landed a hit!" The wolf declared.

Nathan rubbed his back "Man I'm getting too old for this." Natasha raised a brow.

"You're only thirty." Nathan sighed.

"You make thirty sound young," Nathan replied Natasha laughed.

"That's because it is!" She replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes"Oh yeah Natasha your father said he wanted to see you after you're done training," Natasha nodded, running towards the mansion looking back, she waved goodbye at Nathan the black wolf chuckled waving goodbye back to the young wolf.

Digging into his pocket Nathan pulled out a cigarette, putting the cigarette into his mouth, he pulled a lighter out of his shirt pocket opening the lighter he flicked it on bringing the lighter closer to his mouth, he lit up his cigarette,flicking the lighter off he put the lighter back into the pocket taking a puff of his cigarette he smirked "That girl has potential," The wolf muttered blowing out a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"What is it, dad?" Natasha asked, walking into the room the white wolf in the suit smiled.

"Darling, how did my little angle's training go?" The white wolf asked Natasha smiled.

"Fine dad." She replied, "You wanted to see me?" The wolf asked.

Rudy nodded "We are going to be having a guess coming over soon." Natasha tilted her head.

"Really!?" She asked surprised Rudy chuckled.

"Yes and I need your help." The wolf mumbled.

"My help?" Natasha asked Rudy nodded.

"I sent one of my clients to retrieve him, but if he fails, I would like you to do it," Rudy explained.

Natasha nodded "When would you like him here?" Natasha asked.

"By Friday," Rudy responded.

"No problem dad!" The wolf exclaimed Rudy chuckled standing up from his chair.

" _Joesph just you wait soon you will be mine!~_ "

* * *

Judy stood in the front office waiting for her partner Nick and his brother to arrive "I hope nothing happened to them." The young rabbit mumbled to herself.

Benjamin, who sat behind the front desk smiled, looking down at Judy "Is everything okay?" The cheetah asked Judy looked up a Clawchaser.

"Yes, everything's fine!" The rabbit mumbled, looking at her watch, "Just waiting for Nick." The rabbit mumbled Benjamin nodded bending over he dug into his bag pulling out a sandwich.

Taking a bite out of the sub he smiled at Judy the rabbit raised a brow, staring at the sandwich "Benjamin that wouldn't happen to be Nick's sandwich would it?" Judy asked.

Benjamin chuckled nervously hiding the sandwich behind his back "W-What makes you say that?" Benjamin asked looking away nervously Judy glared at the cheetah.

"You know Nick blamed me for that!" Judy yelled Clawchaser flinched "I'm telling Nick." She mumbled Benjamin's eyes widened as he stared at the rabbit.

"Please don't!" The cheetah begged Judy shook her head.

"Why should I not," The rabbit asked, crossing her arms.

"Because Nick and I have this good thing going and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship!" Benjamin mumbled.

Judy raised a brow "I don't think a sandwich could ruin your friendship." The rabbit deadpanned.

Benjamin shook his head "A sandwich leads to trust and without that trust you have no friendship!" The cheetah spoke.

"How does a sandwich lead to trust?" Judy asked.

"You trust the mammal that makes your sandwich right?" Benjamin asked.

The rabbit shook her head "No, not really."

Benjamin chuckled "But you do trust them enough to eat the sandwich that they've made." Judy sighed, nodding in agreement "It's like my uncle use to tell me a mammal that can make a sandwich is a mammal you can trust"

Judy nodded again with fake interest looking towards the entrance of the department, she mumbled, "Please hurry Nick."

* * *

Joesph gasped as he dug through Nick's closet, pulling out one of his old shirts Joesph chuckled "I can't believe you kept all of my old clothes!" The boy mumbled looking at his small shirt.

Nick smiled, "It was all I had to remember you by." Nick mumbled.

Joesph sighed, looking back at the fox "Yeah, Nick I'm sorry about running away, I know I've said this already, but could you forgive me?" The boy asked.

Nick smiled, "Joesph you already know I forgive you!" The fox replied Joesph stood up walking over to Nick, who was sitting on the bed sitting next to the fox the boy smiled.

"I missed this," Joesph mumbled Nick chuckled, looking up at his brother.

"Me too." The fox mumbled

The fox sighed, laying back on the bed "Joesph?"

Joesph smiled, laying back on the bed with Nick "What is it, brother?" The boy asked a small smile touching his lips.

"How was it living without me?" Nick asked Joesph sighed, his smile fading away as he stared up at the ceiling.

"It was awful every day being away from you was torture." The boy mumbled a sad look coming across his face "There were many times I changed my mind, but I would remember what you said to me to never come back." Nick looked over at Joesph a look of guilt flashing on the fox's face.

"That's why I never came back." The boy mumbled, looking away Nick sighed.

"Joesph I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way." The fox replied.

"It's okay, Nick I overreacted." The boy mumbled, still staring at the ceiling.

"Joesph please look at me!" The fox begged Joesph slowly looked over at Nick.

"I promise I will never do that again." The fox said, "I will do my best to become a better brother."

Joesph smiled as he stared at Nick "Thanks, Nick but you were already a great brother," The boy replied Nick smiled sitting up on the bed.

Nick smiled sitting up"We better get going!" The fox muttered, getting off the bed Joesph nodded sitting up on the bed.

"Okay, Nick!" Joesph mumbled a conflicted look on his face.

Nick seeing the look asked, "What's wrong?" The fox asked.

"I kind of..." Joesph trailed off Nick raised a brow.

"What is it Joesph?" The fox asked.

The boy stared at Nick before looking to the floor " _I want to tell him so bad, but he's a cop!_ " Joesph bit his lip.

Nick sighed, putting his paw on Joesph's shoulder Joesph looked up, looking the fox in the eyes "Joesph tell me,"Nick mumbled.

Joesph shook his head standing up "It was nothing," Joesph mumbled, walking towards the door, he looked back at Nick "We better get going!"

Nick sighed a look of disappointment on his face "Yeah, you're right." The fox mumbled, walking out of the room he stopped at the front door.

Joesph shook his head " _It was for the best the last thing I need to do is get the police involved._ " Nick opened the front door looking back at Joesph.

"Are you coming?" The fox teased.

Joesph chuckled forcing a smile on his face " _I really want to stay, but I can't, not with Ricky on my tail I'll slip away when I get a chance._ " Joesph walked towards the front door, stopping in front of Nick he looked down "I'm ready!"


	7. Chapter 7

Judy let out a sigh of relief as the fox and the boy entered the building, running over to the two Judy looked up at Nick. "Where were you two?" The rabbit asked.

Nick sighed, looking down at Judy "Just sorting some stuff out." Nick mumbled to Judy she nodded, looking over at Joesph she smiled reaching out her paw.

"Hi, I'm Judy, nice to meet you." The rabbit said.

Joesph nodded, shaking the bunny's paw, "I'm Joesph nice to meet you too." Joesph replied letting go of Judy's paw Nick smiled looking over at Joesph.

"Now that you two are acquainted I'm taking my brother here to my office." Joesph glanced over at Nick surprised while Judy nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I can't stay I have to file a couple reports myself," Judy replied, walking towards the door that exited the main lobby looking back at Nick she waved goodbye before opening and closing the door.

Joesph coughed to get Nick's attention, "What?" Nick asked.

"Explain," Joesph mumbled Nick raised a brow in confusion Joesph sighed before speaking "First, you become a cop and now you're working in a office?" Joesph asked.

Nick nodded "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Joesph sighed crossing his arms "Well, it's hard to imagine you working inside of an office."

Nick shrugged, walking towards the lobby exit "Well Joesph things change." Joesph rolled his eyes following behind Nick.

"Yeah, whatever," Joesph mumbled.

* * *

Joesph sighed while he sat next to Nick, Nick, who was at his office desk was currently going through some files "Here it is!" Nick mumbled stopping on a certain file Joesph leaned over to see what Nick was looking at on the computer.

"Missing mammal reports." Joesph read aloud Nick nodded.

"Yup, all I need to do is take your name off this list and you'll officially not be missing anymore!" Nick mumbled his smile growing even wider Joesph sighed leaning back in the chair.

Nick glanced over at Joesph confused "What's wrong?" The fox asked Joesph sighed looking at Nick.

"It's really weird you know," The fox tilted his head to the side Joesph sighed again looking away. "I mean It's weird for us to be back together," Joesph mumbled looking at the floor.

Nick nodded in agreement looking back to his monitor, "I know what you mean." The fox mumbled scrolling through many different names eventually coming across Joesph's name, clicking on the name a file popped up with a picture of Joesph as a child holding a teddy bear right clicking the file Nick deleted it.

"Alright, there we go!" Nick said.

Joesph let out a sigh of relief " Finally, are we done yet?" The young boy asked Nick shook his head.

Joesph groaned "What is it now?" The boy asked.

"We have to get you processed as a citizen," Nick mumbled, standing up from his chair Joesph sighed, standing up with Nick when Judy entered the room.

"Uh, Nick Cheif Bogo would like to see both of you," Judy mumbled, walking next to Joesph and Nick.

"Thanks, Hopps!" Nick replied, looking over at Joesph.

"Who's Cheif Bogo?" Joesph asked.

"He's my demon boss," Nick replied coyly Joesph chuckled.

"He can't be that bad," Joesph muttered.

Judy laughed, patting Joesph on the back "Trust me, he isn't." The rabbit replied.

* * *

"So this is your brother you were telling me about," Chief Bogo mumbled Nick nodded.

Joesph looked over at Nick "So you've been telling people about me." Joesph mumbled smirking.

"Only a few," The fox replied Joesph shook his head.

"Define a few."The boy asked Nick rolled his eyes looking over at Joesph.

"Well-"

"Okay, that's enough," Chief Bogo ordered looking between Nick and Joesph he looked over at Joesph. "So Joesph I have a few questions to ask you."

Joesph sighed, leaning back in his chair "Ask away," The young boy mumbled.

"Do you know what species you are?" Chief Bogo asked.

Joesph shook his head "No I don't but whatever my species is we are predator's," Joesph mumbled smiling, he showed off his canine's Cheif Bogo nodded, reaching over to a drawer he opened the drawer pulling out a pen and paper he wrote down what Joesph said.

Joesph raised a brow, looking over at Nick "Why does he have to write this down?" Joesph asked Nick shrugged looking back at Joesph.

"He's right there just ask him," The fox mumbled Joesph rolled his eyes.

"How long have you known Nick Wilde?" Cheif Bogo asked.

"Thirteen years." The boy replied.

"What species do you consider yourself?" Bogo asked Joesph glanced over at Nick.

"Fox," Joesph replied, looking back at Bogo.

"What role was Nick to you?"

Joesph sighed crossing his arms. "He was everything to me, my brother, my best friend, I could trust him with everything, he loved and accepted me he made me feel safe."

Nick smiled as he stared at Joesph. _"Joesph you might not know this, but I felt the same way ever since you were little you were there for me, you never asked me for any money you never betrayed me you were always happy to be with me."_

* * *

Flashback

 _Joesph sighed as he lay in the dark room on his bed looking over at Nick he couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep, "Nicholas?" Joesph mumbled._

 _"Yes?" Nick responded, looking over at Joesph._

 _Joesph gulped "Can...I um-" Joesph mumbled trailing off._

 _Nick nodded patting a spot next to him on the bed "Sure, come over here." Nick mumbled Joesph smiled, getting out of his bed, he walked over to his brother's hopping onto Nick's bed he snuggled into the covers._

 _"T-Thank you," Joesph mumbled Nick sighed._

 _Rubbing his brother on the head "No problem!" The fox replied._

 _Joesph smiled, pulling Nick into a hug "Joesph?" Nick asked._

 _Joesph looked up at Nick"What is it, brother?" The little boy asked._

 _"Why didn't you want me to pay you?" Nick asked._

 _Joesph smiled, closing his eyes, "Being your brother is payment enough." The little boy mumbled dozing off._

 _Nick's eyes widened at what his little brother said "J-Joey... I-" Nick froze when he heard an audible snore coming from under him._

 _Nick looked down at the sleeping boy a smile touching his muzzle, "Thank you Joesph," Nick whispered, kissing his brother on the forehead he closed his eyes._

* * *

 _"You loved me Joesph for what I was not for the money but me!"_ Nick smiled as he continued to stare at his brother.

"Now for the final question, what do you plan on doing in Zootopia?" Cheif Bogo asked Joesph sighed scratching his chin.

"I don't know," Joesph mumbled Nick's eyes narrowed suspiciously Joesph notice Nick's glance and looked away.

Chief Bogo sighed, looking over at the fox "Nick I'm putting Joesph under your watch since he's your brother."

Nick nodded, standing up from his chair "Thank you Chief." The fox replied, looking over at Joesph "Joesph I would like to have a word with you in the bathroom." Nick said.

"Okay..." Joesph mumbled, confused by his brother's sudden turn in behavior Joesph stood up walking next to Nick the two brothers exited the office.

Chief Bogo sighed, shaking his head "Those two have some catching up to do," The buffalo mumbled picking his mug up he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Joesph asked as the two entered the bathroom.

Nick sighed, looking up at Joesph "Joesph why did you lie to Bogo on the final question?" Nick asked.

"It wasn't any of his business," Joesph replied Nick stared up at Joesph.

"What are you planning Joesph?" Nick asked Joesph shook his head sighing in defeat.

"I have to leave again," Joesph replied calmly a confused look came across Nick's face.

"Why would you tell me that?" Nick asked Joesph sighed.

"Nick I need to take care of some things and I can't waste my time here with you," Joesph mumbled.

Nick shook his head, glaring at Joesph "I'm not letting you leave." The fox mumbled.

Joesph nodded "Yes, you are Nicholas" The boy whispered, leaning closer to Nick he rubbed his brother on the head using his left hand he snatched the paw cuffs from Nick's belt grabbing Nick's wrist, he quickly pulled him over to a bathroom stall handcuffing his wrist to the stall Joesph smiled rubbing his brother on the cheek.

"J-Joesph what are you doing uncuff me this instant!" The fox yelled, pulling on the cuffs Joesph sighed, taking the handcuff keys and the tranq gun he put the handcuff keys into his pocket and sat the gun on the far edge of the sink just out of the fox's grasp.

"Nick don't, worry this time I'm coming back," Joesph reassured the fox as he walked towards the door.

"J-Joesph wait!" The fox yelled Joesph stopped turning around "P-Please let me help you!" Nick begged falling onto his knees.

A sentimental smile appeared on Joesph's face, "You already helped me, Nick!" Joesph mumbled Nick looked up at Joesph.

"W-What are you talking about?" The fox asked.

"You proved that I could trust you again!"

Nick yanked on the paw cuffs "Then, if you can trust me, why did you cuff me to the stall!" Nick yelled anger in his tone.

"It's just like what you said Nick all those years ago I don't want you to get hurt," Joesph mumbled.

Nick glared at Joesph "J-Joesph if you leave me again I won't forgive you!" The fox yelled.

Joesph chuckled facing the door "You will." Joesph mumbled as he continued to walk towards the door again.

"J-Joesph stop please if this is your idea of getting even I-I'm sorry!" The fox yelled, "Just don't leave me not again!" Joesph sighed opening the door he looked back at Nick.

"Goodbye," Joesph mumbled, walking out the bathroom Nick screamed, pulling on the cuffs as hard as he could.

"J-JOESPH WAIT COME BACK PLEASE I'M SORRY!" The fox yelled, shaking his head Nick growled as he furiously yanked on the cuffs "Dammit!" the fox muttered under his breath he pulled out his walkie talkie.

Walking out the bathroom Joesph looked down the hall, seeing nobody the boy ran towards the doors at the end of the hall, reaching the doors, he shoved them open entering the main lobby, Joesph looked at the front desk he could see a chubby cheetah eating a donut, Joesph sighed calmly walking towards the entrance opening the doors to the Z.P.D Joesph smirked using his hand to block out the sun. "Let's get started shall we!"

* * *

"Hurry Hopps!" Nick shouted Judy growled flipping through the many keys on the chain.

"It's not my fault they added so many keys!" The bunny protested Nick growled clenching his fist "Found it!" Judy declared moving the key to Nick's cuffs she unlocked the fox's cuffs Nick let out a sigh of relief tossing the cuffs off Nick sighed standing up.

"I want a patrol around the city of Zootopia now!" The fox ordered Judy nodded.

"Okay," Judy mumbled, "So what do you want me to do?" Nick dug into his pocket pulling out a picture of Joesph.

"I want you to ask around, check if anybody know's him or knows where he lives."

Judy nodded, taking the picture of Joesph glancing at the photo she nodded, putting it into her pocket "What about you?" she asked.

Nick walked towards the door "I'm going to inform Bogo on what just happened then I'm going to look for Joesph myself."

Judy nodded, walking next to Nick "Okay, let's go!" Judy shouted Nick nodded clenching his fist.

"I'm coming for you Joesph!"

* * *

Joesph walked into his house closing the door behind him Joesph locked the door "Home sweet home," the boy mumbled, walking through his living room, he walked into the bedroom Joesph saw his duffle bag sitting on his bed, walking over to the bed he sat down.

Opening the duffle bag Joesph could see all of the fake ID's he made smirking, he closed the bag throwing the bag over his shoulder, he stood up "I better get to work." The boy mumbled, walking out of his room, reaching his door, he reached his hand out, but he hesitated "I think it would be better if I went at night time." The boy mumbled sitting the duffle bag onto the floor "I'm pretty sure the cops are looking for me right now."

Walking over to his couch Joesph sat down looking at his hands, they were shaking "Calm down Joesph this will all blow over after I make thirty thousand." A doubtful look came over Joesph's face as he stared at his duffel bag "I can't make thirty thousand just by selling fake ID's." Joesph muttered under his breath.

Standing up Joesph cursed under his breath "There has to be a faster way of making money," Joesph mumbled, walking into his room, walking over to his bed Joesph rubbed his temples sitting down on the bed the boy sighed "There has to be a solution to this!"

Joesph yelled laying down on his bed, taking a deep breath the boy calmed himself down "Okay, all I need to do is make a list." Joesph mumbled, sitting up Joesph stood up from the bed looking around the room "Now all I need is a pen and paper."

* * *

Judy held up the picture of Joesph to the otter's face "Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen this boy?" The rabbit asked Mrs. Otterton smiled nodding.

"Yes, that's the young boy that would sometimes watch my kids when Emmitt and I would go out!" A worried look came over the otter's face "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Judy shook her head "No ma'am I just need to ask you some questions," Mrs. Otterton nodded opening the door fully.

"Please come inside," Judy entered the house as Mrs. Otterton went into the kitchen "Would you like some tea?" The otter asked Judy shook her head.

"No Ma'am," Mrs. Otterton exited the kitchen with a warm mug of tea in her paws walking over to the couch, she sat down Judy walked over to the couch sitting next to the Otter Mrs. Otterton sipped her tea before speaking.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked looking over at Judy.

"Well has Joesph been over here in the last seventy-two hours?" Mrs. Otteron shook her head.

"No, he hasn't been over here lately." The otter mumbled.

"So when was the last time he was over here?"

"Last week," Mrs. Otteron replied.

"Was he acting suspicious or weird?" Judy asked.

Mrs. Otteron scratched her chin "No, he seemed pretty happy and my kids love him." Judy nodded "What did Joesph do to have the cops chasing after him?" The otter asked.

"Well to put it short, he ran from an officer," Judy replied Mrs. Otteron gasped.

"W-W-What why?" She asked urgently Judy shook her head.

"Sorry ma'am, I don't have that much time." Judy mumbled, standing up, "But I have one last question for you do you know where he lives?"

Mrs. Otteron nodded "Yes, he lives a couple blocks away from here," Judy's eyes widened.

"Really!?" She asked the otter nodded "What's the address?"

* * *

Nick pulled up at his house "Maybe he came back here." The fox mumbled, opening the door, he left the car closing the door behind him, he looked up at the house "JOESPH!" The fox yelled walking up the driveway, walking over to the side of his house he walked over to the door, pulling out his keys. "W-Wait I never gave Joesph the keys to my house," Shaking his head Nick put the keys back into his pocket walking back to the car the officer sighed opening the door he went into the car.

Closing the door Nick groaned putting his head on the steering wheel "Joesph what are you hiding from me?" The young fox mumbled to himself rubbing his head he growled.

 _"What could be so important for him to paw cuff me to a bathroom stall!"_ Nick screamed biting his lip as he gripped the steering wheel "Damn it Joesph!" The fox mumbled, pulling out of the driveway giving his house one last glance he drove down the road. "I swear when I get my paw's on that boy!"

Nick's walkie talkie turned on "Hello, this is officer Judy!" Nick sighed picking up his walkie talkie.

"What is it, Hopps?" The fox asked.

"I found out where Joesph lives!" The bunny exclaimed.

Nick's ears perked up "R-Really, where!?" The fox asked.

* * *

Joesph sighed as he stared at his options on paper "Hm," The young boy mumbled tapping the pen against his forehead "I could borrow money from the mafia but that would only cause more problems later."

Shaking his head Joesph moved onto the next option "Up the prices on my fake ID's?" Shaking his head Joesph crossed it off the list "Panhandling," Joesph mumbled.

"No that's stupid and pathetic," Joesph mumbled crossing it off the list the boy then looked back up to the first thing on the list "Mafia," The boy repeated.

Joesph put his finger on his chin "It would be a temporary fix, but what would they do to me if they found out I couldn't pay back," Joesph winced at the thought of an animal breaking his legs with a shovel.

Joesph shook his head "I need to stop watching those old mafia movies." the boy mumbled.

A knock came from Joesph's front door "Who's that?" Joesph mumbled setting the pen down, he got up from his bed, walking out of his bedroom he walked over to the door.

Opening the door Joesph's eyes widened in shock "W-What are you doing here I still have more time."

Ricky chuckled as he looked down at the boy "Well, I guess your time has run out." Ricky replied, taking a step forward Joesph took a step back as he stared up at the bear.

"C-Crap!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little intense just wanted to warn you XD**

Joesph stumbled back, staring up at the bear, "N-No!" Joesph screamed, quickly getting back up the boy ran towards his room, tripping on a stool laying in the middle of the floor Joesph stumbled into a dresser cutting his right forearm in the process. "OW!" Joesph mumbled clutching his forearm biting his lip as the blood began to overflow from his arm and onto the floor, Ricky chuckled walking into the house.

Joesph shook his head, backing away. "Come on Ricky, what do you have to gain by killing me!?" Joesph asked as he backed into his room Ricky smirked.

"Oh Joesph I don't want you dead anymore," Ricky mumbled approaching the boy a look of shock and fear replaced the look on Joesph's face,

"T-Then what are you doing here?" Joesph asked Ricky cracked his knuckles.

"My boss wants you," Ricky mumbled coldly Joesph's eyes widened, his hand slowly reaching for the doorknob.

"Why does your boss want me!?" Joesph asked, wincing at the gash in his arm.

Ricky shook his head, stopping in front of the door, "I've said enough, it's time for you to come with me." Shaking his head Joesph growled.

"Like hell, that's going to happen!" Joesph yelled Ricky raised a brow at Joesph's sudden burst of courage slamming the door shut Joesph locked it.

Ricky growled banging on the door, "Let me in Joesph!" Looking at the window in his room Joesph ran over to it quickly undoing the latches he pulled up the window.

Hearing Ricky bust down the door behind him, he hopped through the window running down the sidewalk, Joesph glanced back and saw the bear smash through his open window looking back in front of him the boy picked up the pace.

* * *

Nick finally arrived at Joesph's address, pulling into Joesph's driveway Nick raised a brow as he noticed the front door was wide open. "That's not good." The fox mumbled, pulling out his tranq gun he stepped out the police van closing the car door Nick ran towards the front door of the house.

Entering the front door Nick held his gun up, "Hello anyone there?" Nick asked, walking into the living room, Nick's eyes widened as he noticed a drop of blood on the floor "What happened?" The fox mumbled walking over to the drop crouching down the fox stared at the blood in shock.

"Something happened to Joesph!" Nick mumbled, pulling out his walkie talkie "I need back up immediately!" Nick yelled putting the walkie talkie back into his pocket. It was then Nick noticed the second drop of blood "A trail!" The fox mumbled, standing up the fox began to follow the blood trail.

Walking into Joesph's bedroom the fox looked up Nick's eyes widened as he saw a big hole in Joesph's window. "O-Oh no!" The fox yelled, running towards the window.

Peeking out the hole Nick could see blood trailing down the sidewalk "Hold on Joesph I'm coming!"

* * *

Joesph panted as he stopped in the middle of an open field, Ricky growled stopping a couple of feet away from Joesph, "Are you done running!?" The bear yelled Joesph put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Screw you!" The boy yelled Joesph winced gripping his arm as it began to bleed worse, "I'm done running from everything!" Joesph yelled glaring at the bear "I'm not going with you!" Joesph yelled still panting.

Ricky chuckled "Oh, so you do have fight in you after all." The bear teased Joesph clutched his hands into fists charging at the bear Ricky chuckled "This is going to be fun!" Ricky yelled Joesph growled bringing his fist up punching the bear in the jaw.

Ricky stared down at Joesph unfazed by the punch, "Is that all you got?" The bear asked disappointed Joesph whimpered clutching his hand.

"OW! His jaw is made of metal!" Joesph growled kicking his foot up into the air, he kicked the bear in the jaw, Ricky's head moved back slightly causing Joesph to smile.

"What did you think about that!" Joesph yelled Ricky rubbed his jaw looking down at the boy.

"Let me show you a real punch," Ricky mumbled Joesph's eyes widened as he backed up Ricky growled grabbing Joesph by the collar. "Oh no, you don't!" The bear yelled, pulling his left paw back Joesph helplessly struggled to get his shirt off Ricky growled bringing the fist forward onto Joesph right in the face.

Joesph flew back, smashing into the grass the boy tumbled a couple of feet before finally stopping, Ricky chuckled as he stared at the boy's unmoving body "Did I overdo it." The bear mumbled Joesph grunted as he slowly sat up.

"I guess I didn't." The bear mumbled a little disappointed Joesph shook his head as his world continued to spin.

"D-Did he hit me, I don't remember." Joesph mumbled, looking at Ricky "Did I dodge that attack?" Joesph then felt something warm hit his knee looking down the boy noticed a drop of blood. "B-Blood I'm bleeding!" Joesph mumbled, reaching his hand up Joesph winced as he felt his busted lip. "I can't let him get another hit on me like that or I'm finished."

Spitting the blood out of his mouth Joesph stood back up onto his wobbly feet, shaking his head he growled: "I need a weapon." The boy mumbled, looking around his surroundings seeing a rock next to his foot he picked it up looking back at Ricky.

Ricky growled, "So you're gonna play that way!" The bear yelled his claws coming out Joesph gulped as he stared at the bear, Joesph stood there his arms shaking.

Ricky smiled, taking a step forward Joesph yelped falling back onto his butt "W-What's wrong with me!" The boy mumbled as his legs refused to move Ricky smiled approaching the boy.

Joesph eyes widened as the bear approached him. "You're nothing but a coward," Ricky said only a couple of feet away from Joesph, Joesph's eyes widened as his breathing increased.

"Stay back!" The boy yelled Ricky stopped directly in front of Joesph crouching down the bear looked Joesph in the eyes.

"Or what?" Ricky asked mockingly Joesph closed his eyes using his hand that was still holding onto the rock, the boy slammed the rock into Ricky's face the bear screamed grabbing his face.

"You little fucker!" The bear screamed, dropping the rock Joesph suddenly regained control of his legs standing up the boy ran a couple feet back stopping, he looked back at Ricky.

Ricky chuckled clutching his now broken nose, "Good now I don't have to hold back!" Ricky mumbled smiling, he licked the blood off his nose "I can just explain to Rudy why you are all banged up."

Joesph's eyes widened as it dawned on him, "This bear is completely insane." Gulping Joesph went against his better judgment "Who is Rudy?" The boy asked Ricky smirked.

Charging at Joesph, Joesph turned back around and continued to run, glancing back the boy could see the bear was gaining on him gulping Joesph didn't notice the rock in front of him.

Tripping on the rock Joesph grunted falling onto the ground, turning over the boy stared up at the bear that now stood over him, Ricky growled grabbing Joesph's collar "I'm going to-"

"FREEZE!"

Ricky growled, turning around to see a fox in a police uniform holding a tranquilizer gun, the bear chuckled "And what if I don't?"

Nick growled, "Then I'll shoo..." Nick froze as he noticed the beaten up boy under Ricky.

"N-Nicholas I'm so happy to see you!" Joesph mumbled smiling Nick growled glaring at Ricky.

Ricky raised a brow "So you know this thing?" Ricky asked causing Nick to snarl.

"He's not a thing!" Nick yelled Ricky chuckled, looking back at Joesph

"And you care for it too." The bear mumbled. Joesph growled, looking at Nick.

"NICK SHOOT HIM!" Joesph yelled Nick nodded, preparing to fire when Ricky chuckled.

"Shoot me and I'll break his arm." The bear mumbled gripping Joesph's right forearm Joesph winced as Ricky slightly bent his arm.

Nick's eyes widen in shock as he hesitated. "Do it, Nick!" Joesph yelled.

Ricky growled, using his other paw he punched Joesph in the face, knocking him out, "JOESPH!" Nick screamed pointing his gun at Ricky.

Ricky tisked looking back at Nick, "You can shoot me if you want to but since I'm a bear, it will take longer for the tranquilizer to take effect giving me enough time to break your friend's arm here." Nick's paws began to shake as he still held the gun.

"W-What do you want?" The fox asked glaring at Ricky.

"Well, first I want you to throw the tranq as far away as you can then if you let me go your friend here will not be harmed," Nick growled slowly lowering his gun.

 _"I-I don't have that much of a choice, if I wait for reinforcements we will still be in the same situation that we are in now."_ Nick sighed nodding.

"Fine." The fox mumbled throwing the gun as far as he could, Nick growled looking back at Ricky. "Now let Joesph go!" Nick yelled.

Ricky chuckled, looking at Nick, "You know the thing about us bears is we don't follow through with a deal unless it benefits us!" Ricky mumbled a sadistic smile flashing across his muzzle.

Nick's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen. "DON'T" Nick yelled Ricky chuckled bending Joesph's arm all the way down, causing a loud snap to echo through the field.

Joesph woke up and began to scream clutching his now broken arm, Nick stared at Joesph a look of shock on his face the shock was soon replaced with anger. "You sick bastard!" Nick screamed.

Ricky let go of Joesph and he began to laugh, Nick growled charging at Ricky tackling the bear the two rolled on the grass field, Joesph bit his lip as tears of pain rolled down his cheeks.

Rolling over onto his side the boy cried as his arm burned in pain, Joesph screamed as the pain coursed through his arm whimpering the boy curled into a ball.

Nick and Ricky stopped rolling with Nick on top the fox growled punching Ricky in the face the bear growled, grabbing Nick by the torso, he lifted Nick up and tossed the fox off of him.

Nick slammed into the grass grunting the officer got back onto his feet, looking over to where Joesph was laying Nick whimpered. "I'm so sorry Joesph I promise I'll make it up to you."

Nick growled as he glared at Ricky. "You've got a lot of nerve fox!" The bear yelled, Nick bit his lip as he stared up at the large bear.

Nick screamed charging at the bear Ricky smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" The bear yelled, charging at Nick the two both charged at each other Ricky smiled, getting ready to punch Nick but was then caught off guard when the fox slid under him.

"W-What?" The bear mumbled Nick quickly sprung back onto his feet hopping onto the bear's back, he grabbed him by the ears Ricky screamed out in pain as the fox yanked on his ears.

"Ow let go! Get off me!" The bear yelled, shaking his head back and forth Nick growled yanking the bear's ears harder the bear screamed trying to grab at Nick.

"Get off of me you stupid fox!" Ricky screamed Nick growled digging his claws into the bear's ears.

"This is for Joesph!" The fox screamed yanking as hard as he could which caused the bear to stumble back, Nick finally let go pushing off of the bear.

Ricky growled glaring at the fox, "You're going to regret that fox!" Ricky yelled Nick glanced over at the boy who was lying on the ground curled up into a ball.

 _"I need to end this so I can get Joesph to the hospital."_ Nick bit his lip as he stared up at the bear.

Nick growled charging at Ricky the bear let out sigh seemingly calming himself down, Nick was caught off guard by the sudden turn in behavior and stopped charging.

 _"Crap I was hoping to use his anger against him!"_ The fox gulped as he glanced back over at Joesph who happened to be staring right back at him.

Ricky chuckled, looking over at Joesph, "Joesph tell me how much do you care for this fox?" The bear asked tauntingly Nick glared back at the bear as Joesph remained silent.

The bear smiled, looking back at Nick "I thought so," Ricky mumbled a malicious smirk appearing on his muzzle. "So Joesph, if I hurt this fox what would you do?"

Joesph grunted, using his good arm for support the boy pushed himself back onto his feet, Ricky raised a brow as he stared back at Joesph, "You can still stand?" The bear mumbled surprised.

Joesph winced clutching his broken forearm. "I-I would have no choice but to fight you!" Joesph yelled.

Nick's eyes widen as he stared at the boy, "J-Joesph don't!" The fox yelled Joesph growled wiping the blood from his lip.

"Ricky you want me don't you!" The boy yelled, taking a step forward "Just leave Nick out of it!" Joesph screamed Ricky raised a brow as he stared at the boy.

"I'm impressed Joesph I would have never thought you would have put your life on the line for someone," Joesph clenched his fist as Ricky continued to speak. "Look at you beaten and defeated, but here you are standing in front of me ready to die."

"All for a stupid dumb fox-"

"STOP!" Joesph yelled glaring at Ricky. "Just stop!" The boy mumbled defeated.

Joesph looked down at the ground, breathing the boy looked up at Ricky, "I'll go with you." Joesph mumbled.

Nick shook his head "JOESPH DON'T!"

Joesph sighed, "Just don't hurt him." Joesph mumbled.

Ricky chuckled, looking down at the boy "Beg." Ricky mumbled Joesph looked up at the bear.

"Please don't hurt Nicholas!" Joesph whimpered "I-I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt him!" The boy mumbled.

Ricky chuckled "I don't believe you." The bear mumbled.

Joesph's eyes widen as he took a step forward "DON'T!" Joesph begged slowly approaching Ricky, "I'll go with you, just don't hurt him!" Ricky glared at the boy.

"What happened to all that spunk you had earlier?" Ricky asked.

Nick growled reaching his left paw over to his walkie talkie, he pressed the talk button "Okay, that's enough!" the fox yelled.

Ricky's ear twitched and he turned around "I don't know who you are but I'm a cop and I called my squad and they will be here any minute!"

Nick yelled glaring at Ricky the bear turned around punching Nick in the muzzle, Nick fell to the ground dazed.

"NICK!" Joesph yelled wincing he rubbed his broken arm.

"Smug fox you need to know your place!" The bear yelled lifting his claw up into the air Nick stared up in fear as he knew what was about to happen, closing his eyes the fox looked away.

Joesph's eyes widened as he ran quickly diving under the bear's legs, grabbing Nick with his left arm Joesph closed his eyes Ricky swung his paw down scratching into the boy's back.

Joesph let out a scream, Nick opened his eyes in shock as he stared up at Joesph. "J-Joey w-why?!" Nick mumbled, tears rolling down the fox's cheeks.

Joesph stared down at the fox, "Nicholas..." The boy whispered before collapsing on top of Nick, Ricky growled shaking his head.

"Dammit, he jumped in the way!" The bear yelled Nick lay motionless for a moment before gently pushing his brother off of him.

"J-Joey?" Nick mumbled, as the boy lay on the floor motionless, a small pool of blood began to form under Joesph, Nick's eyes widened getting onto his knees Nick flipped Joesph over.

Only to see three deep gashes on his back. "N-No Joey wake up!" Nick mumbled flipping the boy over onto his back, the fox propped Joesph's head up onto his knees.

Tears poured down the fox's cheeks, as Joesph's body became colder and colder. "No, please don't die Joey don't die!" Nick screamed his paws now soaked in his brother's blood.

Nick's body began to shake as he stared down at Joesph. "NO JOESPH!" Nick sobbed clutching his brother's body, wrapping his arms around Joesph the fox cried into the boy's chest.

Ricky sighed, "There is a chance the boy might still be alive, but I have to hurry before he bleeds out." Reaching out his paw, Ricky went to pick the boy up.

"Don't.." Nick mumbled, tears flowing from his eyes the fox growled clutching his brother tighter. "You touch him."

Ricky chuckled, "Sorry fox, but I don't take orders from-" Ricky yelped when his paw was scratched by the fox, the bear growled. "Dammit, you fox's just don't learn don't you-" Ricky froze when he looked into Nick's eyes.

The bear quickly backed away from the boy, "This whole situation just changed." Ricky mumbled Nick growled sitting his brother's head on the ground.

The fox continued to snarl his ears folding down the fox slowly leaned forward, showing his fangs, the fox now stood on all fours over Joesph. Ricky stared at the fox in shock "His pupils, are slitted!" Nick continued to growl his fur now standing on end.

"H-He's going savage, but how it shouldn't be possible!" Ricky shook his head looking down at Joesph. "Whoever that boy is, he must mean a lot to him." Pulling out his phone, Ricky turned on his camera.

Turning on the flash the bear took a picture of the fox, the fox growled, turning away blinded by the flash he began to rub his eyes. "I have to show this to Rudy." The bear mumbled turning around.

"I'll let you hold onto your friend a little longer, but I'm still coming for him." And with that Ricky ran off of the field, Nick growled opening his eyes he looked around.

"Where did he go!?" The fox mumbled his pupils returning to normal, looking down Nick noticed a much larger pool of blood under him. "J-JOESPH!" Nick yelled his head spinning Looking down at his clothes the fox noticed his clothes were soaked in blood, Nick's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out on top of Joesph, it was then police troopers pulled up to the scene.

Judy ran out her car and onto the field, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" She yelled stopping in front of Nick she pulled out her tranq gun, looking around the field looking back down Judy noticed the blood.

Judy covered her mouth, tears coming to her eyes "N-Nick... Joesph" The rabbit mumbled, turning around "I need a medic over here now!" The bunny yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update a lot of stuff has happened this month but here's the chapter I've also been working on another story I'm going to release later anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Nick gasped as he sat up in the hospital bed, "W-Where am I!" The fox yelled, looking around the room, Judy who was sitting in a chair across from him stood up.

"Nick, calm down you're in the hospital!" The rabbit explained Nick looked over at Judy confused.

"How long have I been here?" Nick asked, still glancing around the room.

"One day." The rabbit replied.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Nick asked, looking at the bunny confused.

A concerned look flashed across the bunny's face, "You mean you don't remember?" Judy asked.

"Remember what?" Nick asked, glancing over at the iv hooked into his arm, Nick then looked around the room a second time.

"Wait, where's Joesph?" Nick asked a grim look flashed across Judy's face Nick noticing the look turned his full attention to Judy.

"Hopps where's my brother!?" Nick asked worriedly.

Judy's ears flattened down as she spoke, "He's in the I.C.U" Judy mumbled.

Nick's ears perked up as the memory of the fight rushed through his mind "J-Joey!" Nick shouted yanking the iv out of his arm he hopped out of the bed.

Judy stood up, "Nick stay in bed, the doctor said you have a couple of broken ribs!" Nick shook his head.

"Take me to Joesph!" Nick said urgently Judy shook her head.

"N-No Nick you should rest first!" Nick growled, walking pass, Judy.

"Fine if you don't want to help me, I'll find him myself!" Nick yelled exiting the room Nick ran down the hall towards the front desk, stopping Nick could see a raccoon on the other side of the desk typing on the computer.

"Excuse me," Nick mumbled, Haylee looked up from her computer seeing the fox in the hospital gown she sighed.

"Sir, please return to your room." The raccoon mumbled Nick shook his head.

"I'm looking for a friend could you just tell me where he is?" Nick asked.

Haylee sighed "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to return to your room." Nick growled slamming his paw on the desk.

"I'm not returning to my room until you tell me where my brother is!" Nick yelled Haylee glared at the fox.

"Return to your room before I call security to escort you to your room!" Nick glared back at the raccoon.

Judy walked next to Nick, "It's okay, he's a cop." Judy mumbled flashing her police badge to the raccoon, Haylee sighed looking back to her computer.

"Name?" She asked.

"Joesph Philips Wilde," Nick replied, tapping his foot on the floor typing on the computer Haylee looked up at Nick.

"He's in I.C.U so he'll be on the third floor and his room number is three thirty-seven."

Nick nodded, walking down the hall towards the elevator Judy quickly followed behind Nick, Judy looked up at the fox concerned. "Nick are you alright?" Judy asked.

Nick sighed stopping in front of the elevator, he turned around, "Hopps I think it would be best for you to stay here." Judy shook her head.

"No, I'm coming with you!" Judy replied, glaring at Nick, Nicholas shook his head.

"Hopps I just really want to be alone with my brother right now." The fox replied Judy sighed crossing her arms.

"There is no way, that I'm going to leave my friend alone while he is in pain!" Judy replied Nick turned around pressing the up button they waited.

The elevator door finally opened Nick and Judy both walked into the elevator, Nick pressed the third-floor button, the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend.

Nick and Judy reached the third floor and the doors opened, Nick walked out of the elevator with Judy following closely behind him, walking down the hall Nick counted the room numbers.

"Three thirty-five, three thirty-six, three thirty-seven!" Nick mumbled, running towards the room, reaching the room Nick walked into the room, Nick's eyes widened as he saw Joesph laying on the bed with a mask over his mouth.

"J-Joey!" Nick whispered, walking over to the bed Nick noticed the cast on his right arm, the white cast started at his wrist and went up to his shoulder, looking over to his left arm Nick could see it was covered in bandages from the gash.

Judy walked into the room, "Oh my god." The bunny whispered, walking up to Joesph's bed Nick sighed.

"Hopps may I have a minute with my brother." Judy nodded.

"I'll wait outside," Judy mumbled leaving the room Nick sniffled, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"B-Brother." Nick whimpered, reaching his paw out he gripped the boy's left hand squeezing Joesph's hand. "I'm sorry Joesph, I failed you." Nick mumbled.

Nick's eyes widened as he felt a slight squeeze back from Joesph's hand, Nick looked up at Joesph who's eyes were still closed.

"J-Joesph!?" Nick mumbled, the boy didn't respond Nick sighed, "Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Joesph if you can hear me, I'll be right back." Nick said letting go of Joesph's hand, Nick's eyes widened as Joesph still gripped onto his paw.

"J-Joey!" Nick yelled smiling, "You are awake!" the fox mumbled tears coming to his eyes, Joesph's head slightly moved in Nick's direction.

Nick stared in shock as the boy's eyes opened, Nick's smile widened as Joesph stared at the fox a small smile touching his lips, Joesph then squeezed the fox's paw tighter.

"Nick..." The boy mumbled through the mask.

"What is it, Joesph?" Nick asked.

Slowly moving his hand up the boy wiped a tear from Nick's face. "Don't cry." Joesph mumbled.

Nick smiled, moving both paws up, he cupped Joesph's hand moving it away from his face, he sat the hand back onto the bed Joesph smiled, falling back asleep. Nick smiled reaching his paw up he rubbed his brother's cheek.

"Thank you, Joey," Nick mumbled the boy's grip on Nick's paw loosened as Nick stroked his brother's face, Nick leaned over the bed gently kissing his brother on the forehead.

Sighing Nick sat at the edge of Joesph's bed, the fox stared at the boy Judy peeked her head into the room.

"Nick, are you alright?" Judy asked Nick nodded wincing he rubbed his side.

"Yeah, just a little sore that's all." The fox replied.

"Nick you should lay down," Judy mumbled Nick stared at the boy.

Nick stood up, walking over to Judy, glancing back at Joesph one last time. "Let's go Hopps."

Judy and Nick returned back to the hospital room, walking beside the bed Nick winced as he sat down, Judy looked up at Nick, "So how was Joesph?" Judy asked.

Nick smiled, laying down on the bed, "He's fine." The fox mumbled, "He actually woke up and spoke to me."

Judy was about to speak, but she was interrupted by a deep voice behind her, "Hey Nick."

Finnick mumbled, Nick sat up surprised. "Finnick how are you doing!?" Nick asked Finnick chuckled walking into the room.

"Just fine, I heard about what happened to you and Joesph." Finnick took a quick glance around the room, "Hey, where is Joesph?" Finnick asked.

A sad look appeared on Nick's face ."He's in the I.C.U." Nick mumbled Finnick's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened!?" Finnick yelled Nick sighed, looking down at the floor.

"He almost died... trying to protect me," Nick mumbled gripping the bed sheets.

Finnick looked up at Nick. "Nick Joesph is going to be fine, he's a tough kid!" Finnick reassured Nick.

Nick shook his head, "I know... but it's my job to protect him I'm his older brother." Nick finished Finnick stared at Nick in shock.

"B-Brother!" Finnick repeated Nick looked over at Finnick surprised.

"He never told you?" Nick asked.

"N-No," Finnick mumbled taken back by the news looking down at the floor, he sighed "Wow, I would have never guessed that," Finnick mumbled.

Finnick looked back up at Nick, "So that's why you were asking me all of those questions at the bar." Finnick mumbled Nick's ears perked up as he stared at Finnick.

"So how long have you known Joesph?" Nick asked.

"Six years," Finnick replied Nick shook his head.

"Wait, if you knew Joesph for so long how come you never introduced him to me?" Nick asked.

Finnick sighed, " I tried but he asked me not to." The fox replied Nick crossed his arms staring at Finnick.

"So for four years you've been lying to me," Nick stated flatly.

Finnick shook his head, "Well, actually no you never asked about him."

Nick growled, "Well, you never mentioned him!" The fox shot back.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary!" Finnick retorted crossing his arms.

Nick scoffed "And please tell me why you wouldn't think it would be necessary!"

Finnick rolled his eyes, "You two seemed fine on your own, also it was a very touchy subject for Joesph every time I mentioned your name." Nick sighed.

"We'll talk about this later, you came here to see Joesph too, right?" Finnick nodded, "Third-floor , room three thirty-seven." Nick mumbled Finnick nodded walking towards the door turning around he looked back at Nick.

"Please be careful from now on." Nick nodded and with that Finnick left the room.

* * *

Ricky fell onto his knees, looking up at Rudy, "P-Please forgive me, I got a little carried away!" Ricky begged Rudy growled shaking his head.

"You're telling me you didn't just fail one simple task, but you managed to delay this whole plan greatly!"

Ricky shook his head, "R-Rudy please I can go get him now!" Rudy shook his head.

"No." The white wolf mumbled, walking over to the window the wolf glanced out onto the open field. "Now I've thought all night on a way to punish you for your incompetence."

Ricky looked over at the wolf in the black suit. "P-Please just give me one more chance!" Ricky begged.

"One more chance?" Rudy asked mirthfully Ricky nodded.

"Y-Yes, please." Rudy stared at the bear.

"No," Rudy mumbled, "You're fired leave my presence."

Ricky's eyes widened, "W-What about my brother!" Ricky yelled walking towards him.

Rudy sighed snapping his fingers, it was then two male cheetah's walked into the room, "Is he bothering you, sir?" Dave asked Rudy nodded.

"Yes, in fact, he is," Rudy responded Dave and Josh both approached Ricky.

"Sir, we are going to need you to leave," Josh mumbled grabbing the bear's right paw it was then Dave grabbed his left.

Ricky growled, "You can't do this!" The bear yelled, struggling both cheetah's quickly turned his paws behind his back causing Ricky to grunt.

Ricky glared at Rudy, who was still staring out the window, Rudy glanced over at the bear, sighing Rudy approached Ricky stopping directly in front of him.

"It was your own undoing Ricky," Rudy mumbled.

Ricky growled spitting in Rudy's face, the cheetahs growled shoving Ricky to the ground Rudy sighed, reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out a blue handkerchief, wiping the spit off of his face he looked down at Ricky.

Josh looked up at Rudy. "What do you want us to do with him, sir?" He asked.

Rudy stared down at the bear, "Throw him in a cell." Rudy mumbled. "I'll decide what to do with him later."

Both cheetah's nodded yanking Ricky back onto his feet they then drug him out the room. "You can't do this!" Ricky yelled Rudy sighed, putting the handkerchief back into his pocket, walking over to his chair in the back of the room Rudy sighed sitting down he crossed his legs.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to wait a bit longer."

* * *

Nathan sighed as he puffed out a cloud of smoke, Natasha panted as she continued doing pushups. "Two hundred and one, two hundred and two." The wolf grumbled as she finally fell to the ground exhausted.

"Looks like Two hundred and two is your limit," Nathan mumbled dropping the cigarette he stepped on it, Natasha panted as she laid on the floor.

"You really are improving Natasha," Nathan mumbled smiling, Natasha chuckled rolling over onto her back she sat up.

"Well, I try my best!" Natasha mumbled, standing up the wolf smiled, looking around the gym, "So what else are we going to do?" Natasha asked.

Nathan's phone vibrated in his pocket, reaching into his pocket Nathan pulled out his phone, turning the phone on Nathan had received a new message. "Who is it?" Natasha asked.

"It's your father, he said he wants to see us," Nathan mumbled Natasha nodded.

* * *

Nathan and Natasha both walked into the room, Rudy sighed, rubbing his temples, "There is going to be a change of plans for the arrival." Rudy mumbled.

Natasha raised a brow. "What happened father?" The grey wolf asked Rudy sighed, "Ricky has injured our guest and he will be a couple weeks late." Rudy mumbled disappointedly.

"So what now?" Natasha asked.

"Well, my dear, I believe we're taking the wrong approach," Rudy mumbled Natasha tilted her head to the side confused.

"Oh, so you're taking a more gentle approach," Nathan said Rudy nodded.

"Exactly!" Rudy replied, smiling.

"So how are we going to do this?" Natasha asked.

Rudy chuckled "Well, this new plan involves you, my dear."

* * *

Finnick sat in the room as he stared at Joesph Finnick sighed, rubbing his head, "Joesph if you can hear me, I'm gonna find the bastard that did this to you." Finnick mumbled Joesph remained motionless his eyes still closed.

Finnick's tail swished side to side as he stared at the boy, it was then Joesph's head jerked to the right, Finnick's eyes widened as he got out of the chair.

"Joesph!" Finnick yelled the heart monitor began to increase as Joesph shook his head violently, muffled groans began to come from Joesph's mouth as the heart monitor began to beep rapidly.

Finnick ran over to Joesph's side, grabbing the hospital pad he pressed the button, after pressing the button an alarm began to blare inside Joesph's room.

Joesph began kicking and screaming his eyes shot open and instantly landed on Finnick, Finnick jumped back surprised. "Finnick where am I!" Joesph screamed through the mask.

Joesph tried to move his right arm, but failed looking over to his right Joesph saw his arm was in a cast. "W-What happened to my arm!?" Joesph screamed using his left arm he ripped the mask off of his face.

"Where am I where's Nick!" Joesph yelled Finnick stared at Joesph in shock.

"Joesph you need to calm down!" Finnick ordered, Joesph tried to get out of bed but fell over yanking the iv out of his arm.

Joesph whimpered as he landed on the cold tile trying to stand up a pain shot through his back Joesph screamed, dropping back onto all fours it was then the orderlies ran into the room.

Joesph glanced up at the two lions in fear, "W-Who are you!" Joesph demanded as he backed away from the lions.

One lion grabbed Joesph the boy kicked and screamed as they sat him down on his bed, "Get off of me!" Joesph yelled glancing over at Finnick, "Finnick help me!" The boy yelled.

Finnick stared in shock as the lion held Joesph down the other one pulled out a needle, "This should calm him down." The male lion whispered jabbing the needle into Joesph's leg.

The boy shrieked and began kicking at the lions, "What did you inject into me!" Joesph screamed each kick getting weaker Joesph glanced around the room his vision getting blurry.

"We're going to have to restrain him," Marty mumbled Joesph whimpered as he lost all control of his legs.

Joesph panting slowed down as he slowly fell back asleep, Marty let out a sigh of relief looking over at his partner Zach, "Go get the restraints."

Zach then took off running down the hall, Marty chuckled as he noticed the little fox in the room, walking over to Finnick he crouched down, "Hey little guy, where's your parents?" Marty asked reaching out his paw to pet him.

"Touch me and you're going to lose a finger," Finnick replied, causing the lion to jump back.

"Woah! Sorry sir, I thought you were a... Never mind." Finnick sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I get that a lot, can you please turn that alarm off." Marty nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a red button pressing it.

Finnick walked back over to the chair in the corner of the room hopping into the chair the fox glanced over at Marty. "Tell your friend that those restraints aren't necessary I can take it from here." Marty nodded walking out of the room.

Finnick groaned, shaking his head, he leaned back in the chair. "Joesph I swear you're going to be the death of me one day." Finnick mumbled as he stared at the boy.

A brown wolf walked into the room, "Sir visiting hours are over." Finnick nodded.

Hopping out of the chair, "Alright." The fox mumbled, walking towards the front door the wolf nodded leaving the room.

Finnick stopped, taking one last glance at Joesph before turning the corner and walking down the hall.

As the sun began to set and the hospital lights turned off, Joesph laid in the bed slightly moving his head from left to right.

* * *

 _Joesph could see Nick lying on the ground Ricky standing over him, the bear growled raising his claw into the air, Joesph screamed trying to charge at the bear, but he couldn't move, looking down the boy noticed his feet were sucked into the ground._

 _Joesph screamed, reaching his hand out, "NICHOLAS!" The boy wailed Nick glanced over at the boy before the claws came down tearing the fox open._

 _"NOOOO!" Joesph sobbed, looking away the boy cried, "N-Nick I'm sorry." Joesph whimpered looking back up._

 _The bear stood over Nick raising his claw up, Nick who was laying on the ground looked away Joesph's eyes widened as he tried to move again but failed._

 _"NICK!" Joesph screamed, reaching his hand out again, Nick opened his eyes looking over at Joesph, the bear brought his claw down tearing open the fox._

* * *

The heart monitor began to race as Joesph's eyes shot open breathing heavily, "I-It was just a dream." Joesph mumbled.

Squinting his eyes, he tried to look around the dark room. "I can't see anything." The boy mumbled, trying to sit up, but his body refused to move.

Joesph groaned relaxing in the bed, it was then Joesph heard the steady beat of the heart monitor, "I'm in the hospital." Joesph mumbled clearing his throat.

"H-Hello?" Joesph spoke listening for anything, "Is anybody here?" The boy asked hearing no response the boy sighed.

"It looks like I'm alone," Joesph mumbled wincing he tried to wiggle his fingers on his right hand.

"It burns to move my hand," Joesph groaned, gritting his teeth. "Ricky." The boy uttered with malice in his tone, slowly clenching his left hand into a fist.

"He did this to me, he tried to hurt me and my brother." Joesph took in a deep breath, breathing out he sighed. "There's no point getting myself worked up now."

Joesph sighed his body relaxing, "I'm tired I'll talk to Nick about this in the morning." Joesph mumbled, drifting back into sleep.

* * *

Judy slept peacefully in her bed before being awoken by her phone, groaning Judy scooted over to her phone on the nightstand.

"Who's calling me this late at Night!" The bunny yelled, irritated she picked up the phone, she answered the call. "What do you want!?"

"Your father has been hurt pretty bad!" Bonnie yelled from the other side of the phone.

Judy's eyes widened as she fully woke up, "Mom, what are you talking about?" Judy asked, getting out of the bed she started to get dressed.

Bonnie sniffled before speaking, "He's in the hospital!"

Judy's eyes widened, "W-What!?" The bunny asked in disbelief.

"There was a car accident and your father got hurt pretty bad," Bonnie explained still sniffling.

Judy's eyes widened "Don't worry mom, I'm going to the train station now!"

Bonnie began to sob, "Please hurry!" Judy was about to respond but her phone shut off, pulling the phone away from her face, there was a low battery sign flashing on the screen, Judy growled dropping her phone onto the floor, sitting down on her bed she slipped on her toeless shoes, the bunny then ran towards the door, leaving her phone on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for this late update the past couple of months haven't been too nice my laptop died on me which means all of the stuff I written was completely erased and I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed but I really didn't have much time to write it because of school anyway please enjoy and again I'm sorry for the late update I will try my best to get back into scheduled uploads.**

The Next Day

Finnick walked through the halls of the hospital scratching his chin. "Crap I forgot what room Nick was in." The fox mumbled to himself as he continued to walk further down the hall, Reaching the end of the hall Finnick looked left and right, "I guess I'll try left." Finnick mumbled about to turn the corner but a voice caught him off guard.

"Finnick is that you?" Nick asked from behind Finnick, Finnick gasped turning around.

"JESUS CHRIST NICK don't sneak up on me like that!" Finnick yelled Nick chuckled, taking a sip of his soda.

"Sorry about that I was just getting a drink, so what are you doing here?" Nick asked taking another sip of the canned beverage.

Finnick crossed his arms, "I'm here to check on you." Finnick mumbled looking away.

"Aww, you were worried about me." Nick teased, leaning down to Finnick's height Finnick growled looking back at Nick.

"Also I'm here to talk to you about Joesph." Nick's ears perked up.

"Did something happen?" Nick asked, leaning back up Finnick nodded.

"Yeah, I was looking for your room so I could tell you what happened." the fox replied, Nick, sighed walking in front of Finnick.

"Follow me," Nick mumbled, turning right, he walked down the hall Finnick soon followed the fox.

* * *

As the two reached the door, Nick opened the door to his room, walking over to his bed Nick sat down, wincing he rubbed the left side of his back Finnick walked into the room, closing the door behind him, he glanced over at Nick, walking over to Nick he hopped onto the bed, sitting down next to Nick his feet dangling off of the edge.

"How are your ribs?" Finnick asked, Nick, sighed.

"Well, the doctor told me I fractured four of my ribs on the left side of my lower back." Finnick nodded, Nick looked over at his friend sitting next to him. "So what happened to Joesph?" Nick asked.

Finnick sighed "Joesph freaked out."

Nick raised a brow, "Do you know what caused it?"

Finnick shrugged his shoulders, "It was probably the attack that happened a couple of days ago." Finnick replied Nick sighed.

"Did Joesph have any enemy's that would want to do this to him?" Nick asked, setting his drink down on the table next to the bed, Finnick shook his head.

"Not that I know of, Joesph had a very good reputation among other animals." Nick nodded scratching his chin.

"Somebody wanted my brother, and we need to find out who it is before they strike again."

Finnick nodded, "Yeah, I would like to find that guy too." Finnick said cracking his knuckles.

Nick raised a brow, "Finnick how did you get to know Joesph?" The fox asked.

Finnick sighed, "Well, I found Joesph on the corner of a street." Nick sighed the memory of Joesph running out of the house playing through his mind.

"He told me he had nowhere to go, so I told him he could live with me and he did for the next four years, but then he moved out."

Nick smiled "Thank you Finnick." Nick mumbled, "For taking care of my brother."

Finnick chuckled "No problem Nick, but at the time I didn't know he was your brother."

"That doesn't matter you still protected him, and I just wanted to thank you for doing so," Nick replied, Finnick smiled punching Nick in the arm, Nick winced rubbing his ribs.

Finnick's eyes widened in realization at what he did. "Sorry I forgot about your ribs."

Nick chuckled "No, it's okay."

Joesph stared up at the ceiling, his body still sore from the fight, the boy closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the beeping monitor.

As Joesph laid on the bed in silence, he heard a gasp come from the hallway outside of his room, slowly turning his head to the open door, Joesph could see an otter in a pink sweater staring at him in shock.

"Mrs. Otteron?" Joesph asked, in a raspy voice the otter nodded walking into the room.

"Yes, Joesph it's me." She mumbled, in a soft voice stopping beside his bed, she glanced over at his left arm, she could see the bandages from the elbow to the forearm, looking over to his right she could see the cast that started at his shoulder and ended at his wrist.

Tears gathered in the otter's eyes, as she stared at him, "Y-Your arms..." She mumbled.

Joesph looked up at the otter surprised, "Mrs. Otteron don't cry look I'm alright." Joesph said his voice slowly coming back.

Mrs. Otteron glared at the boy, "No you're not!" She yelled, Joesph tried to scoot up in the bed but couldn't wincing in the process.

The angry look on Mrs. Otteron's face quickly went away, she walked closer to the bed, placing a paw in the middle of Joesph's chest, she sighed "You really could've died." She mumbled leaning her head in she let it rest on Joesph's chest she shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you." She mumbled, moving away from Joesph she smiled.

"So how are Anthony and Luis doing?" Joesph asked.

"They really want to visit you." Mrs. Otteron mumbled.

"How about Maris is she alright?" Joesph asked Mrs. Otteron nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow will be her seventh birthday." Joesph smiled.

"Tell her I said happy birthday, and when I feel better I'm going to take her to the carnival." Mrs. Otteron smile went away.

Joesph noticed this, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Mrs. Otteron sighed, walking over to the chair across the room, she sat down. "Why were the police after you?" She asked in a serious tone.

Joesph chuckled nervously "What are you talking about?" He asked slowly beginning to sweat.

Mrs. Otteron glared at Joesph "Don't lie to me Joesph they came to my house." Mrs. Otteron replied.

Joesph sighed, giving up the charade he looked down at the bed Joesph swallowed before speaking "I was a missing mammal." Joesph mumbled refusing to look Mrs. Otteron in the eye.

"I ran away from my brother when I was younger, but he managed to find me." Joesph looked over at Mrs. Otteron "And when they caught me, I decided to run away again and I guess they stopped by your house while looking for me."

Mrs. Otteron nodded a serious look still on her face "Joesph do you know who did this to you?" She asked.

Joesph looked away from the otter "I don't remember." Joesph lied, Mrs. Otteron nodded standing up.

"If you need anything, just ask." She said walking towards the front door looking back at Joesph she smiled "I want you to get some rest and don't push yourself too hard."

Joesph nodded "I won't and tell Emmitt I said hey." Joesph replied.

"I will." Mrs. Otteron replied, walking out the room Joesph watched her walk down the hallway until she was out of sight, before putting his head back down, looking up at the ceiling Joesph mind began to race.

 _"I can Just explain to Rudy why you are all bandaged up," Ricky yelled._

"R-Rudy." The boy mumbled the name, glancing over at the window, he could see the blue sky with very little clouds.

"Who's Rudy?" Nick asked.

Joesph jerked his head towards the door, he could see Nick and Finnick both staring at him, Joesph winced at moving his body so suddenly.

"N-Nobody," Joesph replied in pain, "What are you two doing here?" Joesph asked.

"Well, we were coming to check on you but, we didn't expect you to be awake," Nick replied.

Finnick smiled "I'm glad to see you pulled through."

Joesph nodded "Thank you Finnick." Finnick and Nick both walked into the room, Nick takes a seat at the edge of Joesph's bed while Finnick sat in the same chair he did yesterday across the room.

Nick then gave Joesph a serious look, "Joesph do you have any idea who attacked you?" Nick asked.

Joesph nodded "Yeah, his name is Ricky." Joesph mumbled.

"Do you know why he attacked you?" Finnick asked.

Joesph hesitated before speaking "Yes and no." The boy mumbled.

Both Finnick and Nick raised a brow as they stared at Joesph, "Explain." Nick mumbled.

Joesph sighed "Well, Ricky and I were associates we would work together, Ricky also had a little brother, he's about my age, so during this one mission, we were supposed to rob a house." Joesph stopped talking and glanced over at Nick, who had a disapproving look on his face.

"Go on." Nick uttered as he stared at Joesph.

Joesph swallowed before continuing, "Well, little did we know we were robbing a cop's house, so while his little brother was inside the house I was the lookout, little to say when I heard screaming I fled the scene." Joesph muttered shamefully.

"So where is his brother now?" Finnick asked Joesph paused, looking out the window.

"He's serving five years in prison." The boy mumbled refusing to look at the foxes.

Nick sighed, "So is that why this guy is after you?" Nick asked.

Joesph shook his head "That's what I thought, but then he mentioned his boss wants me."

Nick and Finnick both glanced over at each other "Boss, why would his boss want you?" Nick asked.

Joesph shook his head "I don't know."

"It could be because Joesph is different," Finnick stated.

Nick and Joesph both looked over at Finnick "So Finnick you're saying that this mammal could be some sort of collector?" Nick asked.

Finnick nodded crossing his arms "This is the only conclusion I could come up with so far I mean, think about it if Joesph was another animal this attack would have made no sense." Finnick said scratching his chin.

Joesph shook his head, "Why would anyone want me, I don't have night vision, I don't have claws I'm not super strong!" Joesph argued.

Nick nodded "I'm sorry Joesph, but I'm going to have to agree with Finnick on this one."

"It might be safe for you to call a unit over here and watch Joesph," Finnick suggested.

Joesph groaned, "I'm fine, I don't need a unit."

Nick looked over at Joesph "Joesph don't argue with me I'm calling a unit and that's final." Joesph huffed looking away.

"Finnick hand me my phone," Nick said Finnick nodded, pulling the phone out of his pocket, he tossed it to Nick, Nick caught the phone turning it on he dialed Judy's number.

The phone immediately went to voice mail "Huh, that's odd." Nick mumbled he then decided to dial Chief Bogo's number instead.

"What is it, Nick?" The buffalo answered distastefully.

"Did Judy come into work today?" Nick asked.

"No, she's taken the week off." Chief Bogo replied.

Nick eyes widened "What happened?" Nick asked.

"She didn't say she just sounded really upset." Chief Bogo replied.

Nick sighed, nodding "I see thank you Chief, also I'm going to need you to send a unit over here to watch over my brother."

Chief Bogo sighed "Alright, anything else?" He asked

"No," Nick replied, hanging the phone up.

"What did he say?" Joesph asked.

Nick sighed, "Something happened to Judy that made her take a week off of work, I'm going to go check on her." Nick mumbled, standing up, "I need to change out of this hospital gown, Finnick bring me my clothes-" Nick froze when a moose in a doctors outfit walked into the room.

"Are you, Joesph Wilde?" the moose asked, staring at Nick, Nick shook his head pointing over to the boy in the bed, the moose looked over at Joesph, the boy nodded. "Your x-ray reports came in." The moose mumbled glancing down at the papers in his hooves.

"Who are you?" Joesph asked.

the moose smiled, "Well Joesph I am your doctor Jermy Oswelled but you can call me Jermy."

Joesph nodded, "Okay Jermy, so you said you had my x-ray reports?" The boy asked Jermy nodded looking back down at the paper.

"Indeed," Jermy replied, walking over to a bored, he sat the papers against it flicking on a light the x-ray became visible for everybody in the room.

Joesph, Finnick, and Nick all stared at the report in shock. "T-That's my arm!" Joesph yelled Jermy nodded.

"Yup, it's a pretty clean break actually." The moose said, pointing to the middle of Joesph's forearm on the board. "You see, here is where you broke your arm, and as you see it's not that bad."

"Not that bad are you kidding me, the bones are completely separated from each other!" Finnick yelled.

The moose nodded "Yes, I know that, but what I am saying is it could have been much worst." Jermy then looked back at Joesph "Oh I almost forgot about your one hundred and twenty stitches.

Finnick tilted his head "Wait, why does Joesph have stitches?"

Jermy looked over at Finnick, "He suffered three deep gashed on his back and a gash on his left arm." Finnick's eyes widened.

"Oh..." The fox mumbled speechlessly.

Nick nodded, "Thank you for updating us on his condition doc."

Jermy glanced over at Nick and noticed he was in a hospital gown, "So what happened to you two, if you don't mind me asking." Nick was about to reply but Joesph interrupted him.

"W-We fell." Joesph blurted out everybody in the room glanced over at Joesph.

"You fell..." Jermy mumbled unconvinced Joesph nodded, breaking eye contact with the moose.

"Y-Yeah, we fell down some stairs pretty bad..." Jermy raised a brow as he stared at Joesph.

"So you're telling me the two of you fell down some stairs you break your arm, and gash the other one and then somehow you end up with three deep gashes in your back." Joesph nodded still refusing to look at the moose.

"Y-Yeah." The boy mumbled Jermy shook his head, looking over at Nick.

"Is this true?" He asked Nick sighed.

"Yes, doc it is." Nick lifted up his gown showing the bandages underneath "See I got four broken ribs from it." Jermy scratched his chin.

"So how did he get the gashes on his back?" Jeremy asked.

Nick chuckled, "Well, at the bottom of the stairs we have these three giant rocks with very sharp tips so when Joesph tripped he fell onto them." Jermy nodded.

"Okay then." The moose mumbled, "Well, I'm on a tight schedule so I will see you later." The moose mumbled, walking out of the room as soon as the moose was out of earshot Nick looked over at Joesph.

"You sir, are an awful liar," Nick mumbled Joesph glared at Nick.

"Hey, I was nervous alright!" He yelled, looking towards the window "I normally have time to plan my lies not improvise."

Nick smiled scooting closer to Joesph on the bed "I'm glad you pulled through." Nick mumbled Joesph smiled as he looked back at his brother.

"Nick you know, I would never leave you," Joesph replied Nick pulled Joesph into a hug Joesph gasped as Nick's paw grazed against the stitches.

Nick pulled back a look of fear on his face, "Joey I'm so sorry I forgot about the stitches are you alright?"

Joesph smiled, nodding "I'm fine, just a little sore."

Finnick scratched his chin "So what happened between you two that caused Joesph to run away?"

Nick sighed "Finnick I think that's a story for another time."

* * *

 **TWELVE HOURS EARLIER**

"Your father, he didn't make it." The Cheetah mumbled, looking down at Judy with a grim look on his face.

Judy's eyes widened as tears soaked her fur the bunny's ears drooped down as she looked down at the floor. "N-No!" The bunny yelled falling onto her knees, she began to sob crouching down beside her the cheetah patted her on the back, "I'm sorry ma'am but we tried everything we could." Judy shook her head.

"N-No he can't be dead!"The bunny yelled, looking up at the cheetah she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Please doctor there has to be something you can do."

The doctor slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry, but he's gone." Judy sobbed harder letting go of the doctor's shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry," Judy

The doctor nodded "It's okay."

Judy whimpered covering her face, sobbing into her paws the doctor held out his paw. "Here, let me help you up."

Judy sniffled as she reached out her paw gripping the cheetah's paw she was lifted up.

Standing back on her feet the rabbit began to shake, "T-T-Thank y-you." She mumbled trying not to sob.

Judy slowly sat back down in her chair, Bonnie Hopps came running into the waiting room, seeing her daughters face, she covered her mouth in horror as her ears folded down.

N-No it can't be." She mumbled, walking over to the Cheetah in the doctor's outfit, "Please tell me my husband made it." She whispered.

The cheetah was about to speak when Judy interrupted him. "M-Mom!" Judy sobbed running out of the chair she hugged her mother.

Bonnie began to cry as she hugged her daughter back, "He's gone." Judy whimpered Bonnie sobbed even harder hugging Judy tighter.


	11. I've found you update

Now let me answer you're first two questions before I continue no I have not given up on I've found you and number two yes I have put the story on a temporary hiatus now before you unfave this means when I do start updating again I will have a couple of chapters prewritten the reason I've been gone for so long is because of college and my new job and another reason was I was trying to decide what route I want my story to go in a more happy route or a darker route I won't spoil it but there's going to be a couple of gory scenes.

I want to ask you what do you prefer a happy route or a dark one if the response is big enough I will change the ending I have planned out simply comment happy or sad I will choose the one most people to prefer and write it.

And you guys can expect the next chapter in February I know that's a pretty long waiting period but it takes time to write and I only want to put out the best for you guys also I would like to thank Steve the visionary for agreeing to be my beta reader.


End file.
